SNK vs Capcom; 'Trickster's Tournament'
by WFROSE
Summary: A new menace attempts to take advantage of the void of power left in the Orochi's defeat (Old fic I did a long time ago. One of the few non-Ranma ones I've done ^_^ )
1. pt 1

SNK vs Capcom  
  
  
A near blood red Harvest Moon and a darker night than usual overlooks the Grand Palace of Ajuda in Portugal. It has seen many dires in it's time, such as a great earthquake that ravaged it during 1755. It's rebuilding was paid for by an unknown benefacting family for exchange of the deed in the later 20th century. No one understood why such a late contract, but the peoples of Lisbon, desperate to have their pride returned to them, heartily agreed. Now after almost  
one and a half centuries, a new presence resides within it.  
  
"How much further damnit, I hate heights," gruffed Ralf.   
  
His only reply was his commander Heidern's sternful and piercing glare intense enough to stop a raging bull. Along with the two were Clark Steel, grappler of extreme prowess and quiet reserve, was leading the quartet of climbers; Clark and Ralf's senior commanding officer, Leona, who had been raised and trained by Heidern since his discovery of this orphan to be a competent and efficient soldier that was always cool and reserved under even the most absolute of pressures. Albeit  
with all her training, recent events had managed to upset that notion.  
  
Clark signaled that they had finally reached an open window in which they could enter. With as much stealth as they could muster, the team quickly climbed through and moved into the shadows. As they traveled through the decadent hallway, Leona tried to hide her awe behind her usual emotionless face.   
  
"Commander, this doesn't seem to fit," Leona softly whispered, "Rugal may be rich, but he was never one to indulge in such  
extreme lavishness"  
  
"I agree with you, but the news we had received of Bernstein still existing, and sources pointing to this location could not be ignored," Heidern replied in a quietness matching Leona's voice. "We'll finish our reconnaissance here and if we do not find anything, we can go back to base and rest easier."  
  
"But it would not be polite of you to leave before meeting your host," whispered a voice from behind the group.   
  
"Ralf, we have no time for your inappropriate levity," scolded Leona.  
  
"Hell that wasn't me, hastily said Ralf in reply, 'Clark?"   
  
Clark was still leading the group.....  
  
As if in synchronization, the quartet spun around and fell into their fighting ready positions to meet a man in a radiant black and red lined cloak who towered over even Heidern's overbearing frame.  
  
"Plus I must insist that you not whisper," The sinister looking gentleman replied with a smile, "it's such an impoliteness."  
  
"Shit, who are you?" demanded Ralf.  
  
"Well, you obviously are not Rugal, but what is your connection with him," asked Leona, taking note of a hunger within the eyes of the man in front of her. She had seen a similar look upon Iori Yagami's face when he was within a fight.  
  
"I do not know of this....Rugal you speak about, but do not trouble yourselves with him no longer," said the regally dressed man, "as for me, my title is Count and owner of this castle, Demitri Maximoff," taking a bow as he proudly announced his name.  
  
Maximoff, COO and chief stockholder of Maxilevels industries," Heidern recalled, "but no pictures of you even exist, how can we be for certain you are who you say?"  
  
"True, no pictures exist of me in part because I cannot be photographed, vampires just are that way." Demitri smiled to bear his overly sharp front teeth and his voice turned into a solomn hiss, "As for needing to truely know for sure who I am, that is something that does not matter in your current predicament."  
  
"Like what is that supposed to mean?" Demanded Ralf, but his only reply was Demitri's eyes narrowing and him throwing back the cape that was wrapped around him.  
  
"Shit esse, you're insane!" was Ralf's last reply, and seeing what was imminent made the first move. Running at Demitri, Ralf exploded into a straight punch, backfist, then uppercut combo only to meet with dead air as the Count gracefully glided back as though he were blown by the wind. Grabbing Ralf by the neck, Demitri just casually tossed him over his shoulder and was immediately met with Clark's foot from a jump kick.   
  
Taking the blow in stride, Demitri spun on his toe and returned the attack with a forceful backfist. As soon as Clark was dealt with his eyes met with Leona's hard stare as she rushed low with her right hand cocked back.   
  
Rotating her arm at her shoulder in a 180 degree, Leona hand left a trail of ki energy that sliced the air and managed to barely snag the Vampire's cloak. Before she could actually register where he could have vanished, Leona heard his chuckle behind her. As she spun around, she could now easily see the vastly sharp and toothy grin of he opponent, at that moment Leona's face melted from a Cold and competent soldier of the highest caliber.....to one of utter horror.   
  
Before Demitri could return her attack, his back was met with a slash, compliments of Heidern, which sent the Vampire staggering forward. As Demitri fought to regain his balance, Ralf was up and kneeling right before the Count. Leaping from that position, the top of Ralf's head connected with Demitri's chin, felling the Vampire back a bit, and then knocked him down as Ralf came crashing down on top of him engulfed in flames. As Ralf connected with ground there was an explosion that sent Demitri flying off his feet.  
  
Now Demitri was royally upset, and had resolved to close this matter with haste, but before he could begin, he felt himself tackled and painfully rolled along the floor by Clark. After the fifth roll Clark slammed Demitri to the floor a slight distance away, and ran along side Ralf as both him and Ralf dropped their elbows onto Maximoff's chest. Ralf wasn't done yet as he began to wail frantically with both fists upon Demitri's handsomeface at a machinegun pace. As the vampire felt the hammering blows from Ralf he began to see red.  
  
"GET.....OFF" Demitri shouted as he vanished from under Ralf and reappeared in the air in with his feet at a point and drilled into Ralf's back. As Ralf fell to the ground barely conscious, Demitri spun around knocked the wind out of Clark with a thrust kick. As Clark fell back Heidern was right there to make sure the vampire had no time to recover and stabbed fiercely into the right side of the Count's chest.  
  
"GO....TO....HELL!!!" Heidern bellowed as a stick of ki dynamite exploded within the count's chest, seeming to disintegrate him.   
  
As dust and debris was stirred up, Clark and Ralf slowly got up, holding their back and stomach respectively. Heidern noted that they'll survive and looked over his shoulder to see how Leona was doing. She was obviously shaking but he was glad to notice how she, despite herself, was cursing herself for freezing up.   
  
"Oh, shimatte." Heidern turned back forward to see what Ralf was cursing about, and noticed a crowd of bats viciously flapping in a tight pattern around the point where Demitri exploded. The bats began to tighten closer until they were locked onto each other in a human form. As it solidified, the features were less so human and VERY demonic looking, as if it were a giant humanoid bat-demon. Then finally the creature's features formed into the handsome countenance that is Demitri  
  
"Lastly, please keep the explosions to a minimum," requested Demitri, "repairs on this palace are rather expensive, and I do so hate having to look for replacement furniture."   
  
Ralf and Clark wearily sunk into their fighting stance, with Heidern following suit. Leona hesitantly did the same, but it was obvious that she was rather nervous still.   
  
"Eh heh heh hehhh, that was a grand tete de tete," complemented Demitri, "but it is time for my dinner, why don't you stay?" Upon his last word Ralf and Clark each felt a pair of arms lock down their own with an iron grip, and both were to wore out to do anything about it. It took 3 pairs of arms to subdue  
Heidern.  
  
"I think I'll allow my lovely ladies to be entertained by you gentleman, while I tend to the newest addition to my harem." With that Demitri's eyes met with Leona's and her eyes locked onto his, at that moment her eyes dilated and all she knew was an empty, voidlike, calmness. All Leona could do was stand there, unable to defend herself as Demitri glided across the floor to her.  
  
"Come'ere baby," Demitri soulfully said as he transformed into his demon form and hissed as his fangs came to bear. Right before he was about to sink his fangs into her pale neck, Demitri reeled back.  
  
"Your blood, it's so potent, full of some energy, what is the secret locked within your veins?" Demitri questioned as he once again resumed to take his bite.   
  
Right as his saliva dripping fangs touched Leona's flesh, Leona let out a scream of anguish. Realizing that he had not yet broken the skin, the Count looked down to find if she had been injured.   
  
Sticking out from the muscular part of Leona's shoulder was a wooden arrow, that was also piercing himself, and dangerously close to his heart. Demitri staggered back as his vampiresses let go of Ralf, Clark, and Heidern and collapsed to the ground in pain.   
  
Turning to see where the arrow had come from, their sights met with a girl who couldn't be more than 15 or 16 in a white dress and a red hood and cloak.  
  
"You want to keep your collective asses," Shouted Baby Bonnie Hood, "get a move on it, my night's already blown thanks to you guys." 


	2. pt 2

SNK vs Capcom Prologue pt. 2  
  
Seizing the opportunity presented before them, Heidern dove over to Demitri, and stabbed his spear hand into the Vampire's already gaping wound. With that, the count felt himself grow weaker and stumbled back almost faint.   
  
After robbing their "host" of his energy with his ki draining technique, Heidern was ready as if he had regained a second wind, and pulled Leona up off of her knees and started to carry her. Ralf helped Clark up, and noticed he was clutching his ribs rather tightly. Pulling up Clark's free arm onto his shoulder to help support him, the group followed their benefactor's lead, making a run down the corridor. Finally, when Demitri regained his balance, the group had gained a good lead ahead of him.   
  
"GET THEM, bellowed Demitri, as his feminine servants regained their footing and glided at hyper speeds across the floor in pursuit.  
______________________________  
  
B. B. Hood lead the way, precariously tossing about all manner of explosives to any hapless vampire to get in her way. As the group rounded a corner, they were met with a small, but obviously formidable army of Demitri's Vampire servants.   
  
"Oh what are we to do?" mocked Ms. Hood, as she slapped her cheeks. With a sly grin, she reached her right hand down to the picnic basket dangling from her left arm, "BOYS!"   
  
Pulling the cover off the basket quickly popped out two VERY large men, one dressed in leiderhosen and carrying a German rifle, the other one dressed in a Soldier's outfit brandishing a rocket launcher. Baby Bonnie Hood was now sporting an AK-47, and between the three of them, they leveled the whole room in less than 5 seconds.   
  
As soon as the gunsmoke cleared, Ms. Hood pulled out a stop watch, "Not bad," she exclaimed with a smirk. Her friends disappeared back into the basket, and she turned to wave back to Heidern and the rest that it was safe to continue. She turned only meet with a suprisingly dumbfounded looks plastered across Heidern and Ralf's face.   
  
"Where did..." Heidern was only capable of squeaking those words out as he continued their escape. Finally, they all came to a dead end.   
  
"Oh SHIT, now what?" demanded Ralf. taking a step back, Ms. Hood yelled "CLEAR" as a rocket erupted from her picnic basket, and annihilated the wall.   
  
"Damn, I gotta get me one of those," Ralf exclaimed as they jumped down a story to the ground. When Demitri finally caught up to the hole created in the side of his Palace, the group was out of site.   
  
Though it would be simple for him to pursue, he just smiled and called his eager servants back. "Let them go, I want this mess cleaned up right now." He turned back to the night with a toothy grin, " Such rude guests."  
______________________________  
  
Reaching a clearing, and sure they were not being followed, BB Hood and company stopped to catch their breath.   
  
"I hope you're damn proud of yourself," exclaimed BB Hood, "I've been working on that tag for weeks!"   
  
"Not to sound ungrateful or anything but, who the Hell are you?" Demanded Ralf after setting down Clark. Ignoring his question, Ms. Hood turned her attentions to Leona and the arrow that was still protruding from her shoulder.   
  
"Still a good shaft," BB Hood smirked as she grabbed the arrow and jerked the arrow all the way through Leona's shoulder. Leona had now regained her senses, and stayed silent with a straight face as in to make sure the Little Red Riding Hood character didn't gain any satisfaction from her pain. "Heh, you're a tough one," said BB Hood with a grin.   
  
"Baby Bonnie Hood, a.k.a. Bulletta. Hitwoman of highest pay, yet prefers to work in secrecy," recited Heidern to answer Ralf's question. "She specializes in 'supernatural' targets, that would explain Bella Lagousi back there."   
  
"Yeah, that one coulda been my retirement too," BB Hood said as she polished some of Leona's blood off her arrow and withdrew a cigar from her basket and lit it. "What were you people doing there anyway? Didn't think the Akari Warriors had any interest in this business."   
  
"So you do know us?" asked Heidern.   
  
"Have to keep up with who the competition is in the merc business," replied the girl. "Your girl here will survive, but your friend there looks like he may have a few broken ribs. Suprised he kept so silent with being jostled all over creation." Ralf checked Clark's ribs, and sure enough, there were three broken.   
  
"He's out of commission commander," affirmed Ralf.   
  
"Damn, now we're short. Someone set us up, this was no happen chance that we were close to being eliminated. Someone wanted us there to fight him," gruffed Heidern.   
  
"Rugal?" asked Leona.   
  
"Na, from what I know of the one eyed gimp, it ain't his style," replied BB Hood as she puffed out some smoke from her stogie. "Sounds like you guys have another friend who wants to play.   
  
"Well the trail obviously is going to lead back through Demitri there," said Heidern. "Well, now that you are off of a case at the moment until he doesn't expect you anymore, I have a proposition for you."   
  
"Heh, first you screw up a collar that's been months of work, and worth more than your miserable asses, then you want to solicit my services, you've got balls," giggled BB Hood.   
  
Though a bit taken back by the girlish laugh, Heidern's resolve remained firm. "We are a wealthy organization and can easily compensate you for losses, as well as hire you for double of what you were to make on the hit we so grievously botched for you."   
  
Removing the cigar from her mouth for a brief pause, the red clad girl finally spoke, "I'm listening." Before she could get her stogie back into her lips, Ralf pulled if from her fingers and asked "gonna finish that?" as he began to take puffs.  
  
On a distant hill, two silhouettes were standing in the shadow of a tree. From the shadow stepped Rugal with his usual cocky grin.   
  
"Excellently played, but why all this cloak and dagger BS? Why not let them know directly that I was involved?"   
  
"Because you idiot, it would lead a trail not only back to you, but to me," said the second man standing in the shadows. "And I'm not ready to reveal myself anytime soon. Now let us return and check up on the progress of Major Bison." 


	3. pt 3

SNK vs Capcom: Noble Visitations  
  
  
Alone in his throne room, lit only by few flickering candles, sat a brooding Demitri Maximoff. Incomprehensible the fact that four strangers had managed to infiltrate, and escape his grasp, but one foe who was not a stranger to him had managed to slip in without even his notice!  
  
"Cursed bitch," Muttered the vampire who was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed his most trusted servant walk in. He was a gentleman by appearance, yet under the facade he was also one of darkness; a vampire turned by Demitri's own hand, when he had struck a deal with the count centuries ago. In trade for eternal life, Galeo pledged a servitude as undying as his current state.   
  
"I have gathered the information you requested, my esteemed sire," spoke the man while in the midst of bowing.   
  
"Old friend, you need not bow to me or show me such formality," Demitri said, looking up to display a bored (yet obviously feigned) look upon his face.   
  
Galeo smiled and replied, "But it is only the respect you so most uply deserve." Galeo and Demitri have played this game for the last century or so. Galeo knew that despite his master's words, Demitri would have his fangs for any hint of familiarity shown towards him.   
  
"As I was saying, I have the information you requested. Your "guests" the other evening were of a mercenary group calling themselves the Ikari Warriors. Their names are as follows; Heidern, Ralf, Clark, Leona. One significant member that was not present who is known to be associated with their organization is Whip."   
  
"Heh, Leona. So that was her name," muttered Demitri through a slight smirk.   
  
"They keep their last names secreted and the names stated may even only be code names," Galeo continued, "Their base of operations is said to be rumored somewhere in Brazil, but they are well hidden and remain in discretion. Upon further searching, though, we have found that Leona appears to be the adopted daughter of the commander. An incident back in 1997 came about when another great demon called Orochi was revived. It's reawakening brought out what was referred to as the "Riot of the Blood" amongst those who possessed Orochi blood."   
  
Galeo approached Demitri's Gothic throne and presented him with pictures. "Some of them received enhanced might, yet seemed to be possessed. Their names are Yashiro, Shermie, and Chris. Others felt to a lesser extent the effects of the Orochi Blood within them, Like one Ryuji Yamazaki."   
  
Demitri fingered through the photos until he came upon the last two. "The last two there experienced a madness; their blood taint had driven them to brinks of savagery, where all their morality was lost in them. They are Iori of the Japanese Yagami Clan." Galeo paused a bit when he noticed Demitri's eyes widen slightly and flicker a blood red flash. "And Leona of the Ikari Warriors."   
  
"Hmph, so that's the power her blood holds. Could it be if I were to taste her blood, it would increase my own strength?" Pondered the Count.   
  
"I would be weary of such thoughts my Leigh. Their life's fluid may be less than desirable to your palette," objected Galeo.   
  
"Caution to yourself, fair Galeo," warned Demitri, "you have been my most trusted advisor and.....ally for lack of a description, but do not presume to test me. Besides, the gain would much greater than the possible risks. Even if their blood were not to have any positive effect on me, I would gain a powerful ally in the least."   
  
"How shall we locate them sir? The Ikari Warriors are not exactly the most open of operatives, and with Ms. B. B. Hood, they are probably by now aware of your habits."  
  
"He makes them come to him, obviously, you fool," chuckled a voice from the Throne room doorway. Both Galeo and Demitri jerked their heads with rather suprised expressions across their faces. In the entrance stood a visually fine gentleman, with long blonde hair in a braid down to the small of his back, dressed in a rather handsome business suit with his hands tucked behind his back.   
  
"Who in the Hells are you, and by what madness plagues you to speak me, the most trusted servant of great Demitrius of the Maximoffs, in such a brash tongue?"   
  
"I am of the Spanish noble family Grandeza, my first name is not important, so you may refer to me by my catch copy 'Vega.'"   
  
"Well, "Vega," it would be a shame not to know your first name, but I guess what you gave us will do enough for a tombstone," hissed Galeo. Demitri had yet to speak a word, as he stretched out his senses. For all his power, he was STILL unable to 'feel' this man who was walking towards them, yet he could see him and smell his proud blood.   
  
Finally breaking his silence, Demitri urged his servant to calm himself, "He obviously went through a great deal to present his person before us, let him speak." Demitri conveniently forgot to mention the fact that he could not sense this man before them at all.   
  
Casting a triumphant glare in Galeo's direction, Vega began. "This woman, Leona, has some significant ties to one other who does not hide himself in any fashion, despite himself being wanted by constable in a few countries. He is one of the other warriors cursed with the blood of Orochi, Iori Yagami. He is currently in Italy playing a concert and will be heading to Klon, Germany afterwards."   
  
"And for what reason are you telling me this," questioned Demitri rather cautiously, "what is your gain in all this?"   
  
"You need not know that," said Vega with a sly smile.   
  
"Master, I cannot take his effrontery towards you, I must deal with him," bellowed Galeo as he rushed Towards the intruder. Demitri could see plainly that Vega was goading Galeo to make a move, yet Demitri didn't raise a hand.   
  
Vega giggled and withdrew finally his right hand from behind his back which held a finely crafted steel mask, and strapped to his hand was a steel claw. With a swiftness, Vega dawned the mask, and as soon as he did so, Galeo was upon him.   
  
Galeo roared as he slashed fiercely at Vega, but was unable to rend nothing but stale air, as Vega jumped and flipped over the aggressing vampire. No sooner did Vega gracefully land only a couple of yards away from where Demitri was seated, Galeo fell to his knees, then ultimately collapsed. A few seconds after hitting the ground Galeo disentergrated into ash, and among the ash lay a wooden stake.   
  
Vega's voice turned more sinister through the mask, as if to threaten Demitri, "The opportunity has been presented to you, you may refuse, but then your chances of ever coming across fair Leona will be lost at your hesitation."   
  
"Who is your employer, it's obvoius you are not doing this on your own merits," hissed Demitri. Vega turned to walk back to the exit of the throne room and replied,   
  
"Once again you need not be concerned of that."   
  
"I WILL have answers," yelled Demitri, "I will NOT be someone else's pawn."   
  
"Your part has been already decided, Noble vampire. You have no say in it." With that Vega casually walked out of the hall room.  
  
Demitri glared as the intruder walked out of the room. The Vampire sent a telepathic message to the palace attendants to kill Vega on site, though he doubted they would be able to find him, much less defeat him. He allowed himself a brief thought of his now deceased servant. He had been loyal to him but he was becoming too unrestrained with Demitri; it was a short time before he himself had to dispose of Galeo. Besides, loosing an aquiantance tends to focus everything back into perspective.   
  
Demitri called for one of his servants and informed him that his Master will be leaving shortly for Germany. 


	4. pt 4

SNK vs Capcom: Savage Blood  
  
The heady smell of sweat and adrenaline saturated the air. There was an utterly feral atmosphere that rose high above the raging crowd and soared higher than the skylights. Iori Yagami had already done three songs, and medlied his fourth from the third. With his prized Richenbacher guitar giving sweet voice to his agony, his joys, his most basic emotions; he was totally lost in it all. Every rev and reverb, every bass soulful note, every carefully played score could be paralleled with some chapter in Iori's troubled life.   
  
Trained since youth for the sole purpose to kill the heir of his family's rivals, the Kusanagi and their scion Kyo, Iori yet did not care for battle, though it be in his blood.  
  
Yes, within his blood contained the very essence of war-searing agony, for within his blood carried the taint of Orochi. His family long ago made a pact with the demon in order to destroy their newly turned arch nemeseses; centuries later, he is the final and most deadly product of that pact.   
  
With a merged style of his family's Yagamiken Karate and his own base animalistic instincts, reinforced by the Orochi enhanced purple flame, Iori would be more than the match for the final member of the Kusanagi clan, he would write Kyo's final epitome.  
  
Even while lost in thoughts, Iori played in such a way that made him appear more of the main attraction instead of just warm-up. Finally finishing his final song, Iori threw his guitar pic out into the crowd, unceremoniously pulled his guitar strap onto his shoulder, and walked off stage, leaving the crowd starving for more.   
  
Walking offstage, he met with the actual main attraction for the concert, KMFDM. Courteously giving them a nod, Iori walked through the group members as they rushed out onto stage. After shouting several almost inaudible things, the band went into "Leid Und Elend."   
  
Iori entered his dressing room right as the group hit the second verse of their song, "Ich liebe deinen mond in meiner Nacht, Ohne Deine sonne is kein tag." Almost slamming the door behind him, Iori set his most prized guitar down carefully in a burgundy felt covered chair that matched the decor of the rest of the room. In front of the chair Iori picked up a set of keys from a burgundy framed glass table, and used them to unlock the wet bar.   
  
Pulling out a bottle of an 82 vintage Californian wine, Iori yanked the cork out with his bare hands and collapsed onto a circular bed with valuer sheets. With his head being propped up by down pillows, Iori's eyes were able to center onto a bouquet of deep red roses, almost too dark a color to be natural. Setting up in bed, Iori began to study them until his tired mind could comprehend what they were.   
  
Upon that realization Iori allowed Leona's name to softly escape his lips with his breath and began to examine his room, "I'm afraid if this Leona is who you were expecting, you may be greatly upset."  
  
Jerking his head to follow the suprisingly deep and male voice, a disappointed Iori's eyes fell upon a stranger with dark Lennon glasses and a jet black suit with a blood red shirt, "I only like women," replied Iori in a voice coated with boredom.   
  
"Heh, quaint," mused the man, "but that was far from my intentions."   
  
"Then what business do you have with me," questioned Iori, standing to his full height to tower the man who had just sat down in one of the other felt coated chairs.   
  
"I felt the color of the roses was most apt for you, I didn't think you would be a man to appreciate yellow roses after all," jokingly spoke the stranger, "I have long been a fan of yours and have much to discuss with you."   
  
"Interesting, since I have not been known in this music business for long," scoffed Iori. The visitor stood up to his full frame, now it was Iori's turn to be impressed.   
  
"Not only music, but I have been a fan of your fighting as well. You are a skilled fighter, and I would like to employ your services."   
  
"I do not fight," replied Iori with a sullen tone to his voice.   
  
A smile broke across the gentleman's face as he in too replied in sarcasm, "Of course you don't." Not caring to be mocked, Iori made a glance to the door and finalized the conversation, "you may go now." The black suited man had held his temper but now it was taunt to the point of snapping. This didn't escape Iori's notice and the crimsoned haired man took a certain pleasure from his frustrations.   
  
With that, Iori himself got up to walk towards the exit as the suited man seemed to almost glide with no sound into the front of Iori, barring his escape. The gentleman placed his hand firmly upon Iori's shoulder and in a low yet firm voice said, "This is something you should sincerely reconsider."   
  
Iori considered himself a pacifist (which to those who know him consider this his most brutal and cruelest irony), but now his rather finite patience had come to an end. Iori's hand subtly curved into a fear-bringing claw, as he torqued his body, and connected with the other tall man's gut.   
  
"YOU'RE IN MY WAY!" Iori bellowed, as he drew his hand up and across his visitor's torso, sending him flying through the door and shattering it to pieces. With the door broken Iori could hear the song being played, 'Inane', as he peered out the door frame to see no body laying unconscious. Iori felt the gentleman's hot breath upon his neck before he even spoke.   
  
"Boo."  
  
Iori slid his right foot further back, as he twisted towards his guest, bringing his right hand from his mid-level, up into a raising backfist, which was easily redirected by the gentleman. Iori followed with his left hand raking upward, which plainly missed the man's face. The Crimson haired man gave attack after attack, yet nothing connected solid if at all. Iori began to see that his foe was ENJOYING this, and that made Iori even more determined to wipe the smile from his face.   
  
As Iori's tolerance waned, wave after wave of blows became faster and faster; and as the attacks became faster and faster, the black suited gentleman began to focus harder and harder on blocking and redirecting the attacks. As the harder he had the focus, the more his face turned from a look of amusement to a face of grave seriousness.  
  
Seeing an opening in Iori's onslaught, the man turned out of his way leaving Iori wide open for an attack to his side. Sure enough Iori felt a punch to the open flank that caused him to stumble forward. Iori quickly regained his footing, and brought his left leg up into an almost clumsy hook kick that nonetheless looked devastating.   
  
FINALLY, Iori scored a hit which landed heavily on against his opponent's jaw. Iori quickly pressed the attack again and was managing to land a blow every so often through the other fighter's almost iron defense. Neither of them noticed they had taken the fight back to the stage.  
  
The black shaded man regained his focus from the strong kick just in time to duck under and around Iori's spinning flame uppercut, and jumped back a meter or two. Iori turned to follow him and saw that the suited man was now darting towards Iori. The crimson haired fighter readied an Orochi tainted flame and was beginning to hurl it along the ground when he saw his aggressing opponent flicker out of existence for a split second. When he came back he was almost upon Iori and he no longer wore a black suit or shades. The only thing Iori could make out before getting caught in a spinning backfist, was a blood red lined cape.   
  
The punch Iori received was enough to knock him into a frenzied crowed, both turned on by the industrial music and the fight going on onstage, and knocked at least 10 people down under him as he came down. The black and red caped man jumped down from the stage, eagerly awaiting battle. Iori winced at the pain of having to open another Orochi flame and hurled it towards his opponent and shouted, "I will not make dying easy for you!"   
  
The other tall man barely raised his hands in time to counter with a flaming bat, unfortunately for him, he wasn't able to force the ground swell of purple flame back and ended up being caught in an exploding pillar of purple lightning, that seared and engulfed him in a potent energy.   
  
A growl came from Iori's direction as he darted at the helpless opponent, yelling, "PLAYTIME IS OVER!" As soon as he was upon his opponent, Iori began a series of rapid blows and rakes across the purple frozen man. As he was attacking, Iori screamed out, "CRY, SCREAM, AND...." Iori grabbed the now gasping man and threw his head back, then jerked forward and finished with "DIE!" With that, his opponent was once again engulfed in purple flame and thrown back against the stage.   
  
After pausing for a few second to see if his opponent was going to move again, Iori finally relaxed and put his hands in his pockets and calmly said to his fallen opponent, "Heh, you amaguer. Fool. Die just as you are."   
  
As soon as the last syllable left his throat, his opponent's eyes opened back up, covered with a red energy. Iori immediately fell back into his fighting stance, and began to summon another purple flame. Already exausted from the fight, and his previous performance, Iori was unable to fight back the pain as it took over.   
  
Iori's vision faded to red and blurred everything else out but his opponent. His hair turned purple as his pupils dilated until they almost seemed to disappear. Iori folded forward and hunched over as he began to froth at the mouth; his hands bending once again into sinister steel claws.   
  
"I am Demitri Maximoff, the greatest of all the Darkstalkers, and now that we have thrown off these weak facades, we can TRULY do battle." With that, Iori bent backwards at a spine straining angle, as he cried into the night air, being audible enough to be heard over KMFDM playing "Mercy."  
  
  
Next: The Greater Demon? 


	5. pt 5

SNK vs Capcom: The Greater Demon?  
  
  
Both Iori and Demitri were being bombarded by slam dancers around them, yet they maintained their focus on one another, like starving beasts studying their delicious prey.   
  
Iori once again made the first move, as he lept into the air at the Vampire, and tried to pound his fist into the top of his skull. Demitri blocked the wild attack and returned it with backfist to Iori's jaw. As powerful as the blow was, Iori seemed to not even take notice, as he landed and slammed his own left hand into Demitri's gut.   
  
The Count doubled over from the gut-punch connecting with the wound Iori had caused earlier, and felt the Possessed Orochi warrior grab onto his forehead. Upon doing so, Iori's hand yet again lit up with a blast of flame, right as he forced his opponent onto the ground. Demitri's cape seemed to come to life on it's own, as it flapped on it's own accord to disperse the flames surrounding it's master's body.   
  
Demitri wasn't on the ground for long, when he back flipped back up onto his feet; but before he could ready himself, Iori was already aggressing. Luckily Iori's attacks were wild, and the Count was able to evade the crimson haired fighter's left uppercut to right uppercut combo by weaving around them in and almost ghostly manner. After the right uppercut, Iori locked his hands together and tried to double hammer onto the vampire, but Demitri was too swift, and teleported out of it's way.   
  
Iori sensed Demitri teleport behind and above him, and sidestepped the Count's drill kick attack. Iori tried to retaliate with a swiping backfist that soared under a ducking Demitri, and Demitri was given a prime opportunity to return the favor in kind. Focusing into his demon form, Demitri turned a bright blue and spun into an uppercut with his arms folded with a shout of 'DEMON CRADLE'. The attack connected eight times sending Iori flying backward into the now scattering crowd members who were trying to flee from the meyley.   
  
Iori got up, threw his head and arms back, screamed at the top of his lungs in frustration. He instinctually knew that he had not gained the upperhand against his opponent, and he had to finish it right there. Snapping forward after stopping his scream, Iori ran blindly at his opponent, consumed in a fatal fury. Demitri smiled and spread his arms wide, and upon doing so, he had broken down into a coupl dozen or so black flame enveloped bats that swarmed after the possessed man......  
  
Iori awoke in a large black satin covered bed, his wounds and bruises being tended by four beautiful, yet unnaturally pale women wearing black and only slightly opaque gowns. All of them withdrew when they noticed their patient had stirred.   
  
"Ah, you've finally awakened! I was beginning to wonder if I had overestimated your endurance," calmly spoke a familiar voice, "Your battle prowess is indeed formidable, I was honored to match against such a competent opponent such as you."   
  
"Wh-where am I," asked Iori, bringing his hand to his aching forehead. He usually had severed headaches after being consumed in a blood riot, mainly due to the infernal pounding in his head when possessed.   
  
"You need not worry, you are my guest, and that is all that should matter to you right now. I have some other business to attend to while I'm here, I have long overlooked my German branch offices and I suspect they have been lax." Demitri swept his hand wide to gesture to the women that were stood to the side, "My attendants are at your whim, but have been instructed not to let you leave until my return. Until then I suggest you make the most of the situation."   
  
"What is it you want from me, creature," Iori demanded.   
  
"Heh, 'creature'? Tell me Yagami-san, which one of us is the greater demon? As for what it is I require of you, it is your skills combined with mine in a tournament of your choosing. It matters not to me which one, as long as the knowledge gets out that I am fighting along side you."   
  
Demitri gave a polite nod as he headed up the black marble stairs and out the out the penthouse door. As soon as he was sure that Demitri was gone, Iori traced his hand from his forehead down to rub his sore neck, and felt two puncture wounds.  
  
  
To Be Continued....... 


	6. pt 6

SNK vs Capcom: Fatal Void   
  
  
A low humming whirl cracks the silence as the heavy metal door to the elevator opens onto the deck of Master Bison's secondary post; its owner does not turn to acknowlege the two men who step onto the floor.   
  
Bison is a proud man, partially because he had developed within himself an uncanny and almost limitless power and might. He recalled back in his younger days of a woman with purple hair who had trained him in the use of his power, and smirked at where the fates had lead both of them. His stern and cruel face almost cracks a smile when remembering her reason for tutoring him so long ago, as she had seen it in her silly Tarot cards that such a person with immense might would turn to great evil and most assuradly become the world's greatest threat.   
  
He silently thanked her for her naivety for helping to refine his powers, allowing him to, in turn, deal with her in a harsh and efficient manner. Although he knows she still lives, and is no doubt entertaining thoughts of revenge, he smugly doubted that she would be truely foolish enough to face him again.   
  
His might has signifigantly increased since their last encounter, and he was more than prepared to destroy her without remorse.   
  
"What was the waif's name? Petunia, Lily, Orchid......"  
  
"BISON." A voice cried out behind him in demand. The Major slowly turned his head towards the voice's general direction; his eyes narrowed and illuminated with a sample of his great power.   
  
"You dare much to take such a tone with me, you are a partner in this, and though signifigant, but a part in my overall plans," Bison spoke in his low and slow Asian accented voice.   
  
"Of course, but I sincerely hope your plans don't conflict with my own goals, I would hate for our relationship in this venture to....become for naught," replied the dark man who had walked in with Rugal almost mockingly. Bison knew he was being taunted, but managed to restrain himself.   
  
"How is the reproduction of your Psycho drive coming? Is it taking well to the modifications I 'suggested'?" spoke the raven haired man again.   
  
Bison only turned to his lead scientist to allow him to report, "The miniture prototype we've created works exellently," crackled the balding and sickly looking man in a white labcoat, "Though I cannot understand why you would want it to be able to gather such extreme amounts of power so quickly. No vessel could contain it, after we had gathered the energy."   
  
"I do not care for you to 'understand,' I only require for you to 'do'," Said the man with a slight smile across his handsome Nigerian face.   
  
"Well I DO require an explanation, I am exhausting my own men and resources, MY MEN! MY RESOURCES!! I am not a man accustomed to sharing his power; I have still yet to even fathom WHY I am willing to colaborate with you!" Snarled M. Bison.   
  
Yet despite the rage directed towards him, the black gentleman only replied calmly, "And I am greatful for your coorperation, truth is you needed my guidance. Before our encounter, I must sadly admit your previous ventures were...... sorely undermined and unfortunatly unrealized."   
  
Bison couldn't take it anymore. The Major lowered his head and began into a gutteral hum, as he began to viciously vacuum the ambient energy of the room into him; readying himself for his most favored and potent attack.   
  
As Bison's humming grew louder, the other man spoke in an unfoundingly calm voice, "It is sad that you would choose to oppose me in such an early state of this project...."   
  
Bison was almost at the apex of his energy cycle, as everyone backed a distance, including Rugal, away from the two men. "......what is worse is that you do not realize your own limitations."   
  
Bison stopped his energy gathering, and unflexed to calm himself from readying to fight. As Bison did so, he could only glare hatefully at his associate, "Have a care, 'friend', the day will come when we will be on opposing sides."   
  
"I'm pretty sure I will be rightfully weary of that day," mocked the other man.  
_____________________________  
  
The air was sweet with the scent of the sakura blossums, as was accustomed for that time of year. The birds could be heard singing their natural melody, while the wind danced through the raven hair of a young lady working.   
  
Tending to her duties as a priestess, Chizuru Kagura was content. All the strife was behind her now, though the two houses of Yagami and Kusanagi were still feuding, the threat of the Orochi was gone. She no longer felt the disturbances that the Orochi blood tainted warriors, or the awakening serpant, at first radiated through out the globe; for that, she was glad, since she could finally sleep in without waking sweaty from a nightmare.   
  
As she was cleaning the stairway to her temple, Chizuru looked up by chance, to see a stranger walking up the stone stairs towards her. A woman with a peculiar and purple quif of hair, dressed rather provocatively, she could probably give her former King of Fighters partner Mai-chan a good run.   
  
"You have come at a bad time to pay your respects to the temple," called out the priestess, "I'm in the middle of my work tending."   
  
"I'm not here for the temple, unfortunatly, replied the other woman, "I'm here to speak with you."   
  
"Well then it truely is unfortunate for you, I plan on being busy for quite some time, now that I can devote myself to my prime duties."   
  
"I'm afraid it's rather dire that I do converse with you. You see it concerns Rugal, and the still present threat of the Orochi."   
  
"Orochi? I have no fear of it's return, that demon has been exorcised for its last time for at least a century," replied the priestess in an unsteady tone.   
  
"You say that, because you cannot feel it's power permiating the air no longer, but I assure you it still exists. Tell me, don't you find it rather troubling that you sense no meta-physical threats, what so ever, around us any longer?"   
  
Chizuru stopped her sweeping. In the back of her mind she knew something was amiss; no matter what there should be SOME tinging of evil around.   
  
"I will make us some tea, then you can explain to me what you know."  
_____________________________  
  
Chizuru carefully poured the tea into a cup for her guest, then sat down to pour herself some, "What is it that makes you believe that the Orochi is still a danger to this world? It was utterly defeated after the fall of the Monarchs of Power."   
  
The other woman took a sip of her tea. "My name is Rose by the way, I would not have noticed this world was devoid of evil, if not I hadn't been keeping tabs on one of my.....students. I have, as of late, not come across any information of his activities through my usual earthly contacts, so I conferred with my Tarot cards for his wareabouts. For some reason, they neither could detect his presence or any future surrounding him; it is one thing to hide from me so I could not discover his current practices through my usual network, but it is quite a feat to hide himself from even the all seeing eye of fate."  
  
Rose set her cup down, and continued, "I had to concentrate thoroughly for two days upon my crystal ball, and upon the second eve I came upon a vision of insanity given complete power, then my sight was blocked by a multi-headed serpent writhing in the earth's blood." Chizuru's eyes wided to saucers for a second before returning to normal to hide her worry.   
  
That was the principle vision she had when dreaming about the Orochi serpent, she had told nobody of this, yet this woman she had never met before was describing it back to her.   
  
Rose took another sip from her cup and restarted, "Before I could truly determine who the serpent was, a dark shadow, better yet, a 'void', eclipsed my vision, and I awoke. Upon studying many texts, I came upon, by chance, or maybe by fate, the story of the Kusanagi and the Yagami rivalry, and how the pact with the Yagami ancestry and the Orochi tipped the scales in the favor of the future Yagami generations, and allowed for the potential revival of the demon Orochi itself."   
  
"I already knew from news of Kusanagi Kyo, after his victories in the King of Fighters Tournament that you had also participated in; I had to dig a bit for the Yagami angle, until I came across a musician with a moderate following, named..."   
  
"Yagami Iori," interrupted Chizuru.   
  
"I also found out that you, Chizuru, were a vital player in the slaying of the Orochi beast, since it was with your guidance that Iori and Kyo, the Moon and the Sun, were able to set aside their rivalry and fight together; both managing to wield the orange purifying flame to destroy the threat for what seemed once and for all. Unfortunatly that doesn't seem the case, and this is why I came seeking your assistance."   
  
"Pardon me for saying this, for I do not care to cause you disrespect, but I do not hold as much faith in your practices as you do. Is there any other way you could perhaps prove your claims?"   
  
Chizuru may not had held as much faith in Tarot cards and crystal balls as her guest did, but she also didn't disbelieve them either. She knew the power they held and when used correctly were as informative as any vision. Besides, there was already so much Chizuru herself could not argue against, this woman had the same vision as she did in her dreams, and it was unnatural, the absence of evil in the air.   
  
"As a matter of fact I do, I had already approached an aquaintance of yours, another young lady named Asamiya Athena. An associate of mine, Gen, is on his way to meet with her. We have rendevous with them in Hong Kong, so we can begin to unravel this mystery.  
  
Chizuru could not, did not want to believe this woman's claims. If they were true then that would mean her nightmares could still be potentially realized. She saw the world consumed by fire, lightning, earthquakes, deadly forceful winds and storms, and a blood bathed Hydra creature. If a reincarnated Goddess such as Athena could vouch for this story, then it would be dire times indeed. With a fell-crested heart, Chizuru replied, "when is it we depart?"  
_____________________________  
  
Back from his venture in Porteugal, Vega returned to Bison's lair, to discover the drones, commoner workers, all rather frantic. As much as he enjoyed seeing them like frightened rabbits waiting for the jaws of an approaching wolf, he had to wonder what was amiss.   
  
As he walked into the command deck, he noticed Bison was flickering slightly with energy. The Spaniard could easily see that he was in a sore mood.   
  
"You have good news to report I would assume," came a voice sitting in Bison's command chair. Vega was alarmed to the fact that someone, other than Master Bison, was in the vaunted chair; truly this man was powerful, to get away with such brashness against the Major.   
  
"He is now seeking out Iori Yagami as we speak, you were correct about Galeo. He took to the bait and was easily felled."   
  
"Of course he was," chuckled the Nigerian, and turned a sideways glance towards his 'partner', "The most trusted lackies are if anything, predictable."   
  
Bison turned sharply towards the man, "WHAT is that supposed to mean?"   
  
"My dear fellow, you read into things too much, for one thing I do not trust you, nor Rugal, and I would not pick any one who was predictable for allies. That leads to such boredom. Anyhow, now that Demitri's right hand, and voice of reason has been silenced, I say it is time for a tournament, wouldn't you say?"   
  
Rugal, Vega, and Bison looked at each other puzzlingly. "A... a tournament?" Vega enquired.   
  
"Of course," replied the raven haired gentleman, "what other way would you suggest to gather your enemies and fell them in one fail swoop?" 


	7. pt 7

SNK vs Capcom: No More Dreams  
  
Standing on top of the stairwell gripping the black and white lined marble banister, Iori Yagami overlooked the luxurious penthouse that he is held captive. His esteemed host had ordered his servants not to allow the crimson haired warrior to leave at any cost, not that it mattered since Iori felt no reason to. In fact, oddly enough, he didn't even care to consider attempting to depart.   
  
Iori always thought himself independent of everyone else's requirements of him, why did he feel so comfortable in even not trying to rebel against his captor?   
  
Iori studied the servants as they toiled about the large room. There was something unnaturally graceful about the way they moved, and he also noted that his vision was much more... moreso than before. He could study them flowing more fluidly than a flowing stream, yet the way they changed movements and actions was in a manner so.... softly unnoticeable but rigid.   
  
Iori let out a sigh, as he finally gave into his boredom. He had never cared for television before, it was just a useless and hollow entertainment device for the brainless masses, but he would greatfully take it as a distraction from the tediousness he's felt since this morning.   
  
Iori returned to the base of the stairs and fumbled upon the redwood coffee table for the remote. After studying it a bit and figuring how it worked, Iori switched on the TV, and impatiently flipped through channels until one familiar sight caught his eye; it was the logo for the King of Fighter's Tournament. He had thought, since the last sponser of the tournament had been eliminated, that there would not be any more. Iori glanced down at the remote and moved his finger to the volume.   
  
"The world's most talented, most powerful, mightiest warriors and combatants. One tournament to end all tournaments. Only one title that matters, the title of King of FIGHTERS! All original combatants of previous King of Fighter and Street Fighter tournaments may enter free of charge. For information on registration, events, locations, and other matters concerning contact....."   
  
Iori barely paid attention to the hokey ad. He didn't care to have to enter another fighting tournament; he did not care to fight in the first place, but his host Demitri had requested that they enter a tournament together for the honor to fight alongside such a great warrior. And for some peculiar reason, Iori felt strongly obliged.....  
______________________________  
  
Vega raised one eyebrow in response to the commercial, "What imbecil directed this rubbish?"   
  
The Spaniard glanced to his side awaiting an answer from the Silver haired man standing next to him, "I didn't think it would be this bad, do not ask me!"   
  
"It matters naught who did it, it served it's purpose," spoke a voice from behind them. Both Vega and Rugal spun around to greet the tall African, "The trap is now set, and warriors from around the globe are taking the bait. We'll let them wear themselves out, then we'll eliminate the last ones who stand. I have no doubt that we would be more than a match for what's left."   
  
"You are rather confident about this, time after time, these morality-addled buffoons have succeeded in triumphing against most overwhelming odds. They will not go down easily," argued Rugal.   
  
"Ah, Rugal, my good man, such thoughts are what assurady cost you your victory in the past. Could it be that you don't consider yourself worthy of your desires? Do you consider yourself possibly... inferior as a ruler of this planet?" mockingly questioned the Nigerian.   
  
"Hmph, I am well superior to the sheep of this world. Don't even pretend to harbor such lame concerns."   
  
The black gentleman patted Rugal on the shoulder almost cheerfully, "Good show! It's nice to know you are over your rather failed past."   
  
Rugal squinted his true remaining eye and tightened his right hand into a fist as it glew with green energy, "Why do you feel it nessesary to provoke both Bison and me? Do you truely think yourself a match for both of us?"   
  
The Nigerian bowed his head apologetically, "I ment no disrespect, my English, though rather studied, is still a bit akward; I ment nothing of the sort, forgive me." Rugal didn't know what to make of this, but chose to calm himself.   
  
No sooner done, did he feel a steel grip around his throat, as the other man lifted him off the ground with one hand by his neck, "And now I require an apology from you for even entertaining thoughts of being my equal. Both you and the noble Major are no doubt formidable to the other rabble, but DO NOT presume yourself to be on my level."   
  
Rugal wasn't about to take this treatment and swung one leg up to kick as he managed to voice out through a strained throat "GENOCIDE CUT-TE......" The Nigerian released his hold on Rugal's throat and brought his hand down to block. Stopping Rugal cold in mid kick, he then brought his other hand to a palm strike to the platnium-blond haired man's midrange, effectivly taking Rugal down.   
  
The black gentleman stood over his fallen opponent and smirked, "I think you have learned a valuable lesson today. Please make sure I never have to reteach it." Rugal loosely held his own throat and rubbed his stomach gasping for air as Vega chuckled softly.   
  
"You find this entertaining?" enquired the African.   
  
"Uh, no, sir," Vega squeaked.   
  
"Heh, I like you, but don't lie to me. I don't see any reason for you not to find this humorous."   
  
All three men's heads turned at the tell tale sound of Bison's heavy footsteps. "I am gravely sorry to interrupt such an interesting debacle, but we have more pressing matters to engage in. The Nigerian cocked his head slightly, "Hmm, I guess business must return to seriousness. Very well, come gentlemen, let us behave like the professional and courteous assosiates we are."  
______________________________  
  
Chizuru Kagura looked rather out of place on the bustling and hip Hong Kong streets as the only change of cloths she had availible before this trip was another one of her ceremonial outfits. She had been so caught up in her duties as a Shinto Priestess, she had not thought to do laundry.   
  
Carrying a few days of dirty clothing in a suitcase she hastefully packed, Chizuru tried, almost in vain, to keep in pace with Rose until they happened upon a quiant shop. As Rose opened the door to let Chizuru in, they were both greated by a perky violet haired young lady.   
  
"Child settle down," Rose scolded, "we are a bit weary from our trip and I am not in cheerful mindings."   
  
The bubbly Athena bowed politely, "I'm sorry, it's just that I hadn't seen Chizuru in such a while, I'm just glad to meet another familiar face."   
  
Chizuru finally had a chance to relax and leaned up against a short wall near the door, and unsuspectingly against an old vase as she sent it tumbling to the steps behind the wall. The priestess snapped her head towards the falling pottery immidiatly when she felt it give under her, but was unable to do anything about it.   
  
Looking over the wall Chizuru saw a flight of stairs with an old man in a gray Kung-Fu outfit and a red sash, the highest belt in Kung-fu, balancing the vase on the inside of his raised foot, "This is a rare vase from the Ming empire. If you feel the need to destroy something of value, do so with with the Wu empire pottery," Gen said.   
  
"I-I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I've been on a nonstop escapade since contacted by your friend here and...."   
  
"No need for the apology, no damage was done," interrupted the old man stroking his silver-white beard, "Let us immediatly attend to the task at hand. I believe Rose here has already informed you of the situation and the danger it poses?" Chizuru sharply nodded. "Good, then I believe you are suffering from the same ailment that fair Athena is? About the lack of premonitions, and the inability to feel the usual ambient dark forces of this world?"   
  
Chizuru saw Athena's face turn from cheerful to morose out of the corner of her eye, when the subject was brought up, "Yes, it's as if evil has vanished, I had assumed that..."   
  
"Heh, assumed that evil had indeed vanished from this realm? I would say not!" interrupted the Ancient martial arts master, "I have been unable to feel the power of my opponent, the great demon, Akuma. I know he is out there, we had promised each other after our last fateful bout that we will be the ones to finish each other off, and Akuma is not one to break a promise," he said almost laughingly.   
  
"No more dreams," murmered Athena, looking away from the group.   
  
"What was that child?" Rose asked Athena.   
  
"For the longest time, I haven't had any dreams, neither good nor bad. It's almost as if I'm purposely being denied."   
  
"No dreams? My poor child, you must be under such tremendous stress right now! No human can function properly without dreams," said a concerned Gen as he put the vase he was holding back ontop the short wall. Athena looked up and tried to feign her usual vibrant smile, but the others could obviously tell it was fraudulant, since it lacked it's immense brightness.   
  
"Well it is time we sat down and discussed this matter thoroughly," said the Purple haired Italian lady, "If we are to assess the situation properly, we need t-..."   
  
Athena, Rose, and Gen all jerked their heads to the direction of the loud crash and their sights met with a sheepish look on Chizuru's face, whose elbow replaced the vase on the wall. "Whoops..." Gen let out a heavy sigh. 


	8. pt 8

SNK vs Capcom: The Contestants  
  
"This is Amanda Guides of WGPN reporting live from the Japanese registration grounds for the latest, and possibly the greatest, Martial arts tournament of this and any century! Dozens of warriors considering themselves to be the world's strongest fighters have come to put their hat in the ring, for the chance to be considered the KING of FIGHTERS!"  
  
"The last King of Fighters Tournament was held in 97, sponsored by Dance Group New Face. After an ordeal broke out with a supposed Meta-human Dubbed "Orochi," the mysterious fighter was soundly defeated by the teamed effort of the tournament's best known rivals, Iori of the wealthy Yagami Clan in Japan, and one Kyo Kusanagi."   
  
"Due to this unusual team-up spearheaded by Shinto Priestess and Chizuru head, Chizuru Kagura, the trio managed to be crowned the victors after besting the Orochi."   
  
"After the last tournament, all fighters went their separate ways; some wishing the others best farewells, while some vowing to train more in preparedness of the next tournament, and some showing indifference towards the other fighters. Kyo and Iori both vowed during the latter's recovery, that next time they met there would be a time to settle long time feuds."   
  
"The last financial backing of the tournament in place by New Face was pulled, and no other sponsors came forward to help back future tournaments. But just recently, news got around, albeit rather quickly, that the KOF tourney had received a new investor. No doubt you've seen the ad running in over 30 different languages in over 80 different countries around the globe. Contestants from as far as Australia have come to partake in this grand event, some seeming like from even farther beyond..."  
  
"So far the fighter's tally is enormous upon the rather abrupt opening day of the registration process. Many returning from year's past, ready to see how the measure up against their old foes and new ones; such as many contestants from the lesser prestigious yet just as spectacular Street Fighter Tournament, and still new opponents that are just for the first time appearing in public tournaments. We hope to....here's one now!"  
  
"Hello Sir, you wouldn't happen to be Robert Garcia? The Robert Garcia who helped Ryo Sakazaki defeat known crime lord Mr. Big several years ago?"   
  
"The one and only" Robert tuged confidently upon his shirt collar in self-pride.   
  
"What do you think of these new rules in this latest King of Fighters Tournament? I mean, how do you feel about this new addition of what has been titled as a 'striker'?"   
  
"Hey, sounds like a good idea to me, not that I need anyone to watch my back for me, hmph."   
  
"Well, I hope your teammates share your confidence. Speaking of which, will you be returning with your old team? I believe you were called the Art of Fighting Team?"   
  
"Well, it's kinda hard to say, the only one I have gotten to commit is King. She's a tough lady and knows her way around a fight. As for who the other teammates will be, well, you'll find out soon enough."   
  
"Thank you Mr. Garcia for your time."   
  
"Eh, don't mention it."  
  
"That was Robert Garcia for you folks just tuning in. The pace here seems a bit hectic, but we hope to bring you more one on ones with other participating fighters later. Amanda Guides once again reporting live."  
_________________________________  
  
The gravity of the situation weighed heavily upon the ancient skilled martial arts master and the trio of powerful ladies. Chizuru was the first to break the silence.   
  
"Miss, um, Rose? You had mentioned Rugal to me upon our meeting? You still have yet to state what place he has in all this, and how you would know he still lives."   
  
Rose lightly jerked as if being awakened from a daydream and responded to the young lady, "The serpent in my premonition, I wasn't able to decipher for sure it depicted the original Orochi, Rugal, or perhaps even another threat. But then Ms. Asamiya confirmed my dreams, and added more than such that I was able to recall."   
  
"Yes, she left out some things, like that the serpent was twisted into a symbol, the one that Rugal wore on his back after gaining the power of the Orochi."   
  
"The symbol of Omega, a symbol of finality," confirmed Gen.   
  
Athena continued, "There are some other elements I had not quite understood their meaning, like a bright sun illuminating them all. Like it was giving them it's power and reinforcing them."   
  
"But Athena, I thought you were suffering from not having any dreams?"   
  
"I am, that was the last vision allowed to me, almost as if it were some sort of taunt, letting me know what it wanted me to know, but not enough to know what to do with what I know."   
  
"Well, where do we start? Where is it we shall begin to investigate," Chizuru questioned.   
  
Gen nodded as if he had the answer and picked up the morning newspaper, "Our answer just arrived, while you and Rose were resting from your journey. Apparently a new King of the Fighters Tournament has arose almost overnight."   
  
"Another King of Fighters Tournament? But who's backing it? I thought my corporation was to be the last to support it after New Face," asked Chizuru.   
  
"Well, it doesn't say much about it, other than the person running it this year has an outstanding fortune. He or she has spent already double the amount in advertising it than any of the previous tournaments had. If the answer is to be found, I would go back to the roots of it all."   
  
"Makes sense," replied Rose. "Also I must mention that they had not just singled out former King of Fighter participants, they also call for those from previous Street Fighter matches as well. This is well enough to know realize that there is a larger element to all of this," the old man finished.   
  
"Well, I guess our first act of business will be to enter the tournament ourselves in order to get more information," said Rose, as she received the newspaper from Gen.   
  
"That we shall," said Gen in a calmly voice.  
_________________________________  
  
"Donna Choi reporting from Europe, Champaign, France to be exact, where another office for King of Fighters registrations just opened up. Only 3 hours since it has begun to take entrees, and there have already been scuffles threatening to break out, back to Samuel with the film."  
  
"Thanks Donna. Once again here is the film from earlier where a fight had almost begun between an Andy Bogard and renowned Marital arts tournament champion Ken Masters...."  
  
Andy: Don't you have ANY manners? How DARE you touch her like that!!  
  
Ken: "I SWEAR it was an accident. I didn't mean to..."  
  
Andy: If I EVER catch you going near her again I'll...  
  
Ken: You'll what?  
  
::Mai runs between them and forces her back against Andy to separate the two::  
  
Mai: Andy, all you've managed to do is embarrass me so far, if he didn't mean to, he didn't....  
  
Andy: Mai out of the way!   
  
::Andy gently shoves Mai aside and winds up for an attack, right before he was tackled by his Brother Terry Bogard, while Ken is calmed by his wife Eliza::  
  
Terry: Andy, save it for the ring, huh?  
  
"Well, folks, it almost looked like we were going to get a sample of what will be coming up in the oncoming weeks. Stay tuned for more info as we come by it"  
_________________________________  
  
Iori waited impatiently for his host to return. Finally, Demitri returned with a sharp grin upon his face. "I assume you saw the news and decided upon it, yes?"   
  
Iori cocked his head and rose his chin a bit, "Then I guess all there is left for us to do is head to France to register."   
  
"Heh, I guess we shall do that at once then."  
_________________________________  
  
"Ardine Casinov, hailing from the Los Angeles Convention Center in Southern California, where multitudes of toughguys and girls line up eagerly to get themselves inducted into the latest installment of the King of Fighters Tournament. Registration will continue for a week now until the tournament starts. Late entries will be allowed up to a certain point, but will be penalized depending upon the amount of time they have allotted."   
  
"Some of the confirmed locations the matches are being held are as follows; Choppers Square in Saudi Arabia, Mexico University in Mexico City, Nyugen Temple in Japan, Lackland Air Force Base here in the United States, Quebec Canada, Berlin Germany, an unnamed location in Siberia, Australian outback, and many more locations to be named in the near future. Be right with us, as we continue to bring you the best coverage of the famous King of Fighters Tournament."  
_________________________________  
  
The tall African sits in a dark room, scanning various news reports and smiles. This is working out so much better than he expected. Things are absolutely moving along.   
  
"Senior."   
  
The Nigerian slightly turns his head to the sound of Vega's voice, "Yes, what may I do for you?"   
  
"Sir, it appears that almos all predicted contestants have signed up, though there are a few that we are still waiting on."  
  
"If they are not found attending, I want them to be found, eventually."   
  
A bit puzzled, Vega replied, "S-sir?"   
  
"No need to constantly call me 'sir', it's beginning to become tedious. Please refer to me by my name. Anansi........" 


	9. pt 9

SNK vs Capcom: The First Bout  
  
  
  
"Amanda Guides, WPGN reporting from one of the many electrifying clubs on the Sunny Island of Ibiza where the first match of the Annual King of Fighter's Tournament will be held. Long since has it been a grand tourist resort for Europeans, and arguably the birthplace of the high energy dance phenomenon known as Raves, comes a whole different brand of potent energy."   
  
"The first match is as follows; One of the first teams to enter the match, dubbed the British Thrashers Team, squaring off against the Mad Gears. Here, the Commentator is about to announce the teams....."  
  
"This match will be a standard King of Fighters Matchup, meaning each contestant will square off against the opponents individually from the opposing team until they are unable to continue. Once they are eliminated, the next member of that team will come in and begin. Once all active fight participants for the opposing team are eliminated, a winner will be declared in the name of their opposers."  
  
"On the British Thrasher's team;   
  
Dudley, A man with the finesse of a Rose Royce and power of a Mack truck in each fist.  
  
Ryuji Yamazaki, a vicious fighter who's brutality knows no bounds!   
  
Their Striker for this match will be Beautiful Civil control officer, Blue Mary.  
  
Their Team leader is the man with the attitude backed by the staff, Billy KANE!"  
  
"The opposing team calling themselves 'The Mad Gears' is made up of;  
  
Sodom, the Samurai warrior armed with the deadly jittas.  
  
Chang Koehan- A giant welding an iron ball, known to take out opponents with but a single attack.  
  
Their striker for this match, Choi Bounge- a man whose minuscule size belays an awesome ferociousness in battle.  
  
And their team leader, the man with the plan for every eventuality, and the tactics of the most trained of military Strategists..... ROLENTO!"  
  
"Now without further ado, let the first of each team step onto the battle ground and COME OUT SWINGING!"  
  
::Music playing in the background- "Mov'n Around" by the Venga Boys::  
  
Sodom and Ryuji both stepped onto the dance floor designated as the fighting ground. After a few moments of sizing each other up, Ryuji allows a slight smile to cross his face as he leans forward exposing his face, shaking his head side to side and taunting the American Samurai, "Gimme your best shot!"   
  
Sodom didn't know what to say about this, but if his opponent wanted to give him the first blow, he'll make sure that it is the only shot he'll have to take. Bursting forth with a potent momentum, Sodom brought one of his jittas within shoulder height and yelled out the attack's name, "Jigoku SCRAPE," while slashing it across Ryuji's face. As soon as the stalky American made contact, Ryuji burst forth with a ki enforced uppercut, "OUCH! THAT HURT, DAMN YOU!"   
  
The blow dealt to Sodom was much more powerful than the one he dished out, as he flew backwards and slid a few feet on the ground. With a smug look plastered across his face, Ryuji stuck one hand into his pocket and casually strode towards the fallen Sodom. The mock Samurai kicked himself up and immediately leapt once again at Ryuji with intentions of using his Butsumetsu Buster.   
  
Much to his chagrin, Ryuji's hand flashed out faster than Sodom's eye could catch, and smacked him HARD across the face, once again sending Sodom sailing to the ground. Instead of Sodom landing smack on his back again, the American Samurai flipped backwards and snagged his jittes into the ground and began to use them to aggressively "walk" back at Ryuji. Ryuji barely managed to shrill out "What the Hell is..." before he was overtaken by Sodom's Tengu Walking technique.   
  
"SHIT!" Ryuji exclaimed regaining his feet, but just as he was doing so, Sodom was in the air with both feet forward yelling in his usual butchered Japanese, "IT PARTS." Sodom landed deep with his Kamikaze Double Foot Kick, and followed instantly with his low fierce punch, then a powerful overhead Jigoku scrape, which returned Ryuji heavily to the ground.   
  
Ryuji got up and rushed Sodom, wildly slashing with his knife. Sodom skillfully blocked all three of his opponents slashes, and then countered by snagging the frantic man with both his Jittas. "TENCHUU SATSUUUUU!" Sodom screamed out, as he lifted Ryuji up into the air and slammed him down once, twice, then ran, skidding Ryuji's back on the ground until he ignited on flame.   
  
By the time Ryuji finally stopped twitching, Sodom was declared winner of that round.   
  
"Uh, Mary, Luv, why didn't you get in there and bail Yamazaki out?" Inquired Billy.   
  
Mary was leaned up against a wall with her hands relaxed behind her head, she turned to the bo staff master and with a feigned look of suprise exclaimed in her heavy Anglican accent, "Oh, they've started already?"   
  
Billy just let out a sigh, realizing that there was just no love shared between those two teammates.  
  
Next up was Dudley; not saying a word, he jumped onto the floor and stuck his glove out as a sign of respect, and in return the Samurai bowed. Once again the American was airborne with his Sodom Kick exclaiming "Do DART." Dudley simply dodged to his left letting the kick sweep over his right shoulder. Sodom landed in front of his opponent, and tried to land his Samurai uppercut with his right fist, but the British boxer weaved to his own right and the ducked back to his left, landing a lofty rightuppercut into Sodom, following with a left cross into the gut, and finished with his twirling uppercut attack. The last attack knocked Sodom out cold, and didn't even give the eagerly awaiting Choi a chance to come to the rescue.   
  
As soon as Sodom hit the ground, Chang entered the fray, immediately swinging his iron ball and chain at Dudley's head. Dudley was just barely able to bend his head back to avoid getting hit; just the wind coming off of it was enough to keep Dudley from even considering his famous crosscounter, just one connection and he was going down for sure.   
  
As the giant swung his ball over his head, Dudley decided the best course of action would be to go low, and ducked down to swing at Chang's legs, hoping to take him off balance. Unfortunately for the boxer, Chang immediately brought his ball down low to swing at Dudley. Dudley, not having anything else to do, brought his left arm to block the swing and was rocked sideways to the ground.   
  
Dudley used his right arm to lift himself off the ground, and felt the lights overtop of him go dark. As he looked up he saw Chang's massive frame in the air just about to land ontop of him. Dudley barely had time to roll from under him, as Chang came crashing onto the floor, breaking a few floorboards.   
  
Dudley now registered how bad his arm was, but was glad to realize that it wasn't broken; it still had some swing in it and he decided it was best to use it. As soon as the massive giant got to his feet, he was bombarded by an onslaught of gut punches that came in rapid succession. Letting out a scream, Dudley finished his rush attack with a hard right cross that spun Chang on his toes, and upon landing so, felt the cold steel claws rip across his already damaged arm, courtesy of a torpedoing Choi Bounge, who was a bit tardy to help out his friend.   
  
Nonetheless the damage to Dudley's left arm was complete to the point where it was practically useless for the duration of the fight, and he had one more opponent to fight.  
  
With a sinister grin on his face, Rolento rolled onto the fighting grounds. As soon as he stopped rolling, there was a slam onto the floor, as Rolento's staff struck down to give him the efficient momentum to get a higher jump.   
  
Dudley expected from Rolento's projection to try to strike for his head, but was forced to emit a scream as Rolento's staff slammed onto Dudley's left arm.   
  
"Heh, your too vulnerable with that arm, may as well give uuUUUUGHHH!!" Dudley backfisted across Rolento's jutting chin in more an effort to shut him up than even really hurt him. Dudley brought his good arm back around for an uppercut, but Rolento tucked and rolled back; and once again the tell tale sound of his staff meeting with the wood floor was heard. Rolento was back on the aggressive, twirling his baton at the mid of it at Dudley's face.   
  
The impact was significant, but not enough to send Dudley to the ground as he landed a right crosscounter onto Rolento's jaw. Rolento spun around, and was immediately caught by Blue Mary. She landed on his neck, jerking Rolento's arm up and twisting him to the ground, hyper extending the soldier's arm.   
  
As soon as they both hit the ground, Dudley took fullest advantage of Mary's assistance, and somersaulted into the air, caming straight down on the fallen Rolento. Not stopping there, Dudley began to machine gun punch with his only good arm excessively into Rolento's face until Rolento went limp in blond woman's grip. Mary stood up and swished her mid length blond hair to the side, tossing Dudley a head cocked smile.   
  
"And the winner of this grueling battle, The ENGLAND THRASHERS!!!!!!"  
__________________________________  
  
"Now, there was a grand fight! I do hope they put up this much of a battle when it is my turn to contend with them," Said Anansi as he switched off the projection TV. "Vega, I have a task for you, here's a list of fighters who have yet to sign up for this contest. I would like for you to make sure they are entered."   
  
"And if they refuse, Senior?"   
  
The Nigerian just smiled slightly and replied, "I'm pretty sure you can find a way of convincing them." 


	10. pt 10

{Disclaimer-My African terminology is a bit jumbled, I'm using Nigerian references along with Ethiopian and a few others, and I'm pretty sure I probably used a few of these out of connotation. I just felt like saying this in order to prevent getting flamed and all by people with a great deal of pride in their culture :) )  
__________________________________________  
SNK vs Capcom: There is no Medicine to cure Hatred  
  
  
  
  
  
"There is no medicine to cure hatred" -Ashanti  
  
  
The sun burns down upon the grassy savanna with an unforgiving gaze; an intense penetration upon the land that can also be so nurturing and so giving. The sun is paramount for the life of the world; it is the father of all there is, the Chionesu for all that follow it.   
  
Solomon Bakari has always believed in following the sun. Though he is the leader of his people, he chooses to let it's brilliance be his guide. Because of that, he believed that is why he is considered a grand chief by his people, a loving husband by his wife, and a good father by his only child, Elena.   
  
His thoughts turn for a moment to his daughter, who was following in his footsteps and studying abroad like he did so long ago. He had earned his doctorate in France, and used his learned skills to help his people even further, and his daughter planed to do the same. She made him so proud, his dear Urbi.  
  
As the sun starts to set upon the golden land his daughter was raised on, he remembered a time when an almost unbearable fate came near to befalling his daughter, when she was young. He went to great lengths to help her, as far as to make a bargain with the trickster himself. For that, he almost had to pay a price higher than the reward. Solomon remembered that day, causing a hollowness to grow in his gut, and a rock hard pit is once again felt in sternum. He would not forgive himself for what he almost did, and under his breath, he cursed the Trickster; if he ever saw him again, he would pay dearly.   
  
The chief was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice his loving wife approaching with a look of concern on her face along with a guest. "Thandiwe, there is a strange man here to see you."   
  
As Solomon turned around to meet the man, his face turned pale as used ash, and the pit in his chest got larger. "Anansi," the chief spoke with a bile that he could barely contain.   
  
"Ah, I see you remember me fondly," laughed the taller man, as his guide to the chief took her leave.   
  
"What is it you want, I am already wanting to kill you outright; have you came back, after all these years, for your revenge? I will fight you to even beyond my grave to ensure that you NEVER come near my family again."   
  
"Please, there is no such need for drama," the tall black man replied with a raised hand to placate, "I only came to see how my such good friend is fairing right now."   
  
"So you have come to mock me," Solomon said, "well if that is what I have to bear in order to never have to see you again, so be it."   
  
"My dear Solomon! How it wounds me to see you so vindictive and spiteful against me! Must I remind you that if not for me, you would not even have an *only* child?"   
  
The proud chief's eyes narrowed as he raised his left hand to clutch his heart, after being reminded of such was a scar that cannot ever heal. Every time it is brought back to the forefront of his mind, the gash feels larger.  
  
"Anyhow, as pleasureful as this trip may be, at least for me, I must digress back to business. Since you saw fit to ruin my plans so many years ago, I just came to say, I forgive you."   
  
Solomon eyes widened slightly after Anansi's words settled into his mind.   
  
"After all, if you hadn't stopped me then, the schemes I have this day would never be realized. I am up to my greatest and boldest accomplishment, and I have you to thank," said the tall gentleman. "But.... if you once again see reason to interfere with me, I won't let you, your wife, your tribe, or your precious and lovely daughter be without paying a grievous price."  
  
"I stopped you before, and I can do so again," Vowed the doctor as he sunk into his fighting stance and began to sway in rhythm. Anansi just cocked his head slightly, and looked at the man with one of contempt mixed with an almost admiration, and then said a single word..."Haste." Before the good chief even comprehended he had been attacked, he was on the ground gasping for his lost air.  
  
"I only allowed you to live before because you.....amused me; willing to sacrifice all for your outdated morals and good intentions. I have been out in the greater world, I have seen what you and many others have repeatedly restricted me from seeing. Upon meeting it, I was for once in my long life, awed. But then, a realization dawned upon me, I could rule it ALL! With such a great ambition came an even greater power to me. Unfortunately with this great power, has also grown in me a much more brittle patience." Anansi's eyes narrowed, before continuing, "I will not tolerate your interference, and even if you attempted, you are not the Lutalo you were any longer."   
  
Solomon just glared, as the gentleman started to take his leave, "Oh it wouldn't be so bad to live on this land with me as your sole ruler, I can be just as just a ruler as you are. Of course I won't make any pacts with devils myself; after all... aren't I a devil already?"   
  
Anansi's laughter rang for moments in the chief's ears, even after the devil took his leave. He is a believer in following the sun's guiding light, and for that he believed that is why he is considered a grand chief by his people, a loving husband by his wife, and a good father by his only child, Elena. But, he wonders, if they knew of the time he had once shaded himself from it's warmth for selfishness, would they still praise him?  
  
  
Chionesu; Ethiopian-A Guiding Light   
Bakari; Ethiopian-With Great Promise  
Urbi; Ethi...heh, nevermind-Princess  
Thandiwe; beloved  
Lutalo; warrior 


	11. pt 11

SNK vs Capcom: Enter Gill  
  
"This Guy's untouchable," thought Talbain to himself, as he launched a jumping thrust kick at Gen's head. Gen barely raised an eyebrow as he just slightly cocked his head to the side with a casual defiance, and let the quickly growing frustrated fighter sail right by.   
  
On the sidelines, sitting Indian style, a bored looking Athena with her hands on her face; tapping her index finger against her chin impatiently. Chizuru stood non-chilantly, trying, almost in vain, to refrain her look of boredom. Rose was checking for the umpteenth time to make sure every strand of her hair was in line and perfect.   
  
"Why did we even bother to show up with him," said Athena with a husky sigh, "it's painfully obvious he doesn't need any of us here."   
  
Rose paused for a second and turned to Athena, letting out a heavy sigh, "I suppose we could have found something to keep us occupied for the duration of this fight. Although, I'm still rather happy I didn't have to partake in this battle."   
  
"Well, if every battle is going to be like this, I'm afraid we won't have to worry about getting into any fight," said Chizuru, as she observed the crowd.   
  
Gen had his back turned to his opponent, while the werewolf landed smack on his back on the ground. Springing to his feet, Jonathan Talbain pulled his hand back and thrusted it forward as he summoned a trio of dragons; interlocked and streaking forward at the seemingly hapless Gen...  
______________________________  
  
Upon impact, the massive tree shattered from the blow of Urien's Metallic sphere attack. Gill dressed in a Sand colored business suit raised an eyebrow before saying a word, "very impressive! Now that we have found a more suitable vent for your misplaced impudence towards me, we can move onto forging you into a perfect candidate." Urien's eyes just narrowed, as his teeth ground together from his tutor's words.   
  
"Yes, he is a remarkable protege, and one I can easily see would be formidable in a fight."   
  
Both men turned to find a tall Nubian man, dressed entirely in black wearing dark gargoyle shades. Urien reached to a tree branch to retrieve his sportscoat, as his tall blond instructor observed their onlooker.   
  
"And what is your business with us?"   
  
"Well," started the African gentleman, "I am here to discuss with you the future of this world." Gill's look of indifference was exchanged with one of curiosity; would this man be possibly hinting that he knows of his goals for the world, and of the organization he runs?   
  
Gill's organization ran worldwide, with exactly 1024 sects, all united since before the rise of Christianity, with the single goal to bring the world to complete peace by the year 2200.   
  
"And what is it you care to speak of," inquired Gill.   
  
"I know of a world reaching organization, whose goal is for a utopian Earth. I came to offer a proposition to their leader."   
  
"And, who is their leader," Gill questioned in faint hopes to disassociate himself from the accusations before him.   
  
"Please, I am not going to pretend that you and I don't know what I am referring to. I am offering a much faster solution to your goal."   
  
"Well then, out with it! What is it you have in mind?"   
  
The Nubian just cracked an almost sincere smile and replied, "That is not the point of this meeting, the reason I am revealing this to you is that I require you not to interfere with what I have in store."   
  
Gill's eyes narrowed slightly as he slightly pursed his lips, "I have a strange notion that this will also contradict my own agenda."   
  
"Not at all, I know that you are not a man who cares for utter power, you only control it out of necessity. To you, one man ruling the world as a paradise is as good as another man." Apparently, Gill found this humorous, as he burst into a rolling laughter, as his student stood militaristically at ease a bit behind him.  
______________________________  
  
"And the winner is the Ancient Mystics Team!"   
  
All three women turned back, to see Talbain lying unconscious. His two teammates that were still awake, Guy and Yang, dragged him and Yang's brother Yun off the battleground to recuperate.   
  
"Such potential, unfortunately they waste movements, and give in to easily to aggression. I'm sorry I took so long with that bout, I guess it was a bit entertaining."   
  
"You could have saved at least ONE for me," gruffed Athena.   
  
Gen just let a slight smile slide across his face, and went on to change the subject, "Well our main goal is not this competition, we can't loose focus."   
  
"Well, correct, we aren't due for another matchup for a couple of days I would think, what is our first goal," inquired Chizuru.   
  
"It would be to find exactly whom is sponsoring this competition, which one of the world's great enemies is behind it all."  
______________________________   
  
"HA, my good man, I'm not sure if this is just your sense of humor or if you are serious!" heartily mocked Gill.   
  
The black Gentleman held his temper firmly, "all I ask is that you give me a chance to prove myself. I guarantee that you will happy with the results."   
  
"Just because you have such gall to even approach me with such a proposition, I feel inclined to keep this... organization you believe me to head from bespoiling your plans. But please tell me, what is the name of this man who comes to me with such aspirations."   
  
"You may call me Anansi."   
  
"Anansi, as in the African trickster?" Anansi just smiled and said, "Something like that."  
______________________________  
  
"Well, um, where do we start? Entering the competition is one thing, but we do not even know where to start, now that we're here," said Athena as the group got into their supplied limo.   
  
"I'm not going to lecture you on how patience is a virtue," replied Gen.   
  
"But you just did," mumbled Athena.   
  
Gen pretended not to hear her, "Whoever is behind this will reveal themselves shortly. But until then, what's the harm of enjoying this tournament?"  
______________________________  
  
"Well,.....Anansi..... do you have a last name?"   
  
"Do I need one?"   
  
Gill just tossed his head to the side and replied, "I would imagine not, I was just hoping there would be a way to check your credentials. You have lofty ambitions for someone I had not heard of until 10 minutes ago."   
  
"The world doesn't know much about you or your sect, but you've been around for millennia."   
  
"Point taken, you shall have your chance, my organization will not interfere with you, have free reign to do as you need."   
  
"I shall not make you regret your decision." Anansi took his leave.  
______________________________  
  
"Well, as long as we don't loose site of our objective, we can bide our time," Commented Rose once they reached their hotel.   
  
"Agreed, but for now, let's not bother to trouble our thoughts anymore with this tonight, I'm rather on the peckish side. That fight has worked up an appetite within me," said Gen.   
  
"Yeah, I'm starved myself, we hadn't eaten anything for hours," replied Athena enthusiastically.   
  
Chizuru turned to Rose, "it's disgusting, I tell you, we ate before the fight and that was two hours ago! What was it she had? Cauliflower and Olives with Lemon chicken, a slice of Mous-mous... um moussaka, and several pieces of honey shortbread?"   
  
Rose pressed the button to the elevator to go up, "*sigh*, well she has a fast metabolism, are we to hate her for that?"   
  
"Well, no, but I bet you would have enjoyed to have more than your small bowl of grapes and olives."  
  
Rose grumbled something unintelligable, and kept her face hidden away from the other woman.  
______________________________  
  
"Urien, I think I'll be taking a vacation for a while. I shall be leaving business in your hands."   
  
"Sir?"   
  
"Well, I DID say our organization will not interfere, so I think I'll have to pursue this matter on my own time." Urien smiled slyly when he realized what his teacher planned to do.   
  
"I'm afraid that I cannot allow him to go on with his plans. To throw away a millennia of carefully crafted plans would be foolish, and I always thought myself as a sensible man, wouldn't you say?" 


	12. pt 12

SNK vs Capcom: The Story so far  
  
Prologue  
Following a lead that their leader's mortal enemy, Rugal, is still alive, the mercenaries known as the Akari Warriors consisting of; Clark, Heidern, Ralf, and Leona scale the side of a Portuguese palace where it is said that their nemesis is staying. Once inside they were met with the true master of the castle, Demitri Maximoff, and the Akari Warriors had realized they had been given false information. A conflict insued to which the mercenaries were bested by the Darkstalker's inhuman powers. Upon his victory, Demitri claimed Leona as his prize and when he attempted to make her into one of his mistresses of damnation, he discovered a great power held in her blood that made him even flinch. Just at that moment, another mercenary by the name of Baby Bonnie Hood, who was on assignment to kill Demitri, rescued the Akari Warriors and helped them to escape. With Clark badly injured from the previous conflict, Heidern hired B. B. Hood in hopes he may be able to gain what information she may know about Demitri and also replace their temporarily downed man. In the distance two men had observed their handiwork. One was Rugal, the other man apparently his master.  
  
Noble Visitations  
Brooding in his Palace, Demitri was in a sour mood over the escape of the Akari Warriors with the assistance of B. B. Hood. His most trusted advisor, Galeo gives Demitri information and some background on the Akari Warriors. Demitri also recalls the amazing power of Leona's blood and ponders the effects of tasting it. Will it increase his power, or bring him harm? But how will Demitri find the Akari Warriors again? They are apparently one of the most elite group of mercs around, it would not be simple to happen upon them. Enter the Spanish Nobleman and skilled assassin named Vega Grandeza with a plan ready for Demitri with no string seemingly attached. It involved a musician and fighter known as Iori Yagami. Galeo questions Vega's motives and is goaded by the visitor into a conflict. Galeo is slain with no effort and Vega tells Demitri that he has no alternative but to follow the plan given to him. Demitri departs for Germany   
  
Savage Blood  
Iori had just finished up a gig in Klon, Germany and had retired to his dressing room. In his room he was met by Demitri Maximoff, who was exclaiming his interest in Iori's talents as a fighter. And wished to enter into a tournament alongside Iori, stating it would be a great honor for Demitri if Iori would. Iori has no interests in tourneys and turns down Demitri. A conflict of egos ignites a vicious battle between the two when Iori is pushed to his limit and erupts into the infamous "Riot of the Blood." Demitri in turn reveals his dark power, and with a grim smile on his face and an almost frenzied excitement readies for a true contest.  
  
The Greater Demon?  
The battle between the Orochi possessed Iori and the Darkstalker is vicious indeed, but the victor was named in Demitri. Awaking in Demitri's hotel suite, Iori is once again asked by Demitri to join him in a tournament. Unknown to Iori, Demitri only wants to be seen with Iori in hopes that it will drag Iori's love intrest, Leona, out into the open with the rest of the Akari Warriors not far behind. For some strange reason, Iori cannot find the will to turn Demitri away this time. After Demitri takes his leave for some unrelated business, he informs his servants not to let Iori leave under any circumstances, not that Iori could feel the need to go anywhere. Upon Demitri's departing, Iori discovers two puncture wounds on his jugular........  
  
Fatal Void  
Infamous drug trafficker and all around megalomaniac, Master Bison, observes the rebuilding of his Psychodrive which was destroyed in a battle a while back. A tall man of African decent enters requesting the progress of the Pychodrive, and presuming to be Bison's equal, perhaps even more. Bison is not accustomed to ANYONE speaking to him in a familiar voice, but he even quells his anger towards this Nigerian.  
Meanwhile, Guardian of the Great Orochi seal, priestess, and head of a major corporation, Chizuru Kagura, is visited by an Italian woman who only reveals herself as 'Rose.' Rose speaks to Chizuru concerning a troubling aspect that the priestess had feared to acknowledge. Rose also brought up the name "Rugal" which certainly garnered Chizuru's attention. The two depart for Hong Kong to meet up with Gen and an associate Chizuru was familiar with, Athena Asamiya.  
Vega returns from his visit to Portugal to find Bison in a rather....agitated mood. The Spanish Nobleman informs the Nigerian that Demitri was on his way to meet up with Iori. With a smile on his face the African gentleman announced that it was time for a new King of Fighters Tournament......  
  
No More Dreams  
Chizuru and Rose rendezvous with Gen and Athena to share information. Apparently Athena has not had any dreams or premonitions for quite a bit, as if someone had been blocking her ability along with Chizuru's and Rose's.   
Iori out of absolute boredom decided to watch TV while he was Demitri's captive. Upon randomly scanning channels he happened upon an ad for another King of Fighters Tournament. He now knew which contest he would enter with Demitri.  
After tiring of putting up with the abuse of the tall Nigerian, Rugal attacked and was promptly quelled with barely any effort. After the brief tussle, Master Bison walked in and informs the Nigerian that a massive energy phenomena was heading for Earth, and they dispatch Pyron to investigate it.  
  
The Contestants  
Registration day has come for the latest King of Fighters Tournament. Chizuru once again inquires of Rose what Rugal's involvement was. Rose replied about how after intense concentration she was able to break the veil around her mystic senses and how she saw the symbol of Omega on a multiheaded Serpent. As they pondered how they would investigate her notion, Gen had already came up with a solution; enter the latest King of Fighters Tournament. In the past Rugal more than once has been associated with it, so it was their best lead. Iori informs Demitri of his intentions for them to enter the King of Fighters tournament, while the African who's name is revealed as Anansi, is informed of Pyron's defeat at the hands of a man named Jedah. Anansi decides that this "Jedah" requires his personal attention.  
  
There is no Cure for Hatred  
A well respected Chieftain, doctor, and father of Street Fighter 3's own Elena, named Solomon Bakari is visited by Anansi. It is revealed that the two apparently have a bitter history between them, but Anansi thanks Solomon for if his past plans were not halted by the Chieftan, his plans now could never be realized. With a hard reserve and a determination, Solomon is ready to battle Anansi once again for the fate of the world, his tribe, and most of all..... his family. Unfortunately he was absolutely no match for Anansi as he was bested in less than an instance. If he could not hope to defeat Anansi, who could?  
  
Enter Gill  
Gill also receives a visit from Anansi. This time Anansi feigns to be more humble as he requests that Gills massive organization not interfere with his plans so that he may bring about Gills idea for him for a Utopian world. In the meantime the "Ancient Mystics Team" wins their first bout with only but very little effort on behalf of Gen. After their battle they discuss their first agenda now that they are entered into the tournament. Gill smiles at the fact that someone he has never known before would ask him to do something such as this. I guessed that for such an amusing fellow he should give him a chance. Gill vowed that his organization would not bespoil Anansi's plans. Anansi walked away grateful, apparently not aware that Gill said that his organization would not interfere, he never said that he would challenge Anansi's plans on personal business though.......  



	13. pt 13

SNK vs Capcom: Old Friends in a new Contest  
  
  
"This isn't going to work."   
  
"Comon, it's not like there's much else we can try at this point."   
  
"How come Chizuru couldn't do this?"   
  
"She could, but we all decided you were the better choice."   
  
"That isn't fair!"   
  
"Life isn't fair, now go up there."   
  
Athena nervously walked within eyesight of the four Tournament officials. Before she took another step, Athena took a deep breath; and exhaled, while trying to display her most endearing look. Not dressed in her usual attire, Athena was dressed in a short pleaded skirt with a low cut blouse showing off her best....assets. Once she got to the registration desk, she brought forced up a giggle to get registration official's attention.   
  
"Well, she seems to get right into the part pretty well," whispered Rose from by the entrance to the registration hall. Gen just knodded and tried to hide his flustered face. He himself thought there were other means to obtain information; for him, the exploitation of Athena was not one of his ideas.   
  
"Hee hee, I was, um wondering.... this tournament cost a lot of money and all..."   
  
"Yes, sure, whatever," replied one of the officials, who were now practically drooling over the healthy view they had of Athena's thigh. Choking down her almost unbearable feeling of disgust, Athena bent closer giving the three gentlemen (and one lady) a generous view down her top.   
  
"Well, giggle who is paying for all of it?"   
  
"Who cares? I'll pay for whatever you would like though, dear," replied the woman as she slid her hand onto Athena's. Athena fought HARD to restrain her psycho power from repelling her new 'ladyfriend's' hand, and with an almost strained voice with a hint of agitation in it, she continued with the questions.   
  
"That's awful nice of you, but I, like, need to know so I can, um, ask them something, YEAH, that's it!" Both Rose and Gen grimaced after that line, maybe Chizuru was the better choice after all....  
_________________________  
  
It was a brilliant and gorgeous day on the campus of College de Leman just down the road from Versoix in France. Unfortunately, much to Elena Bakari's chagrin, she had no time to enjoy it. For the past 3 hours she has been agonizing over her medical journals in preparation for her exam she has in four weeks.   
  
It was her father's hopes that she would also become a doctor like him, and take her medical training to further help her people. In the back of her mind, the beautiful African girl knew that, and it helped her to continue with her studies so far this day, but the gracious day called her like a joyous song, and she found it hard to resist.   
  
Finally after letting out a sigh of frustration, Elena marked her spot in 'The Journals of Leonardo', and started for the door. As soon as she opened it, she was met with a with a round shape right into her bosom. Startling her quite a bit, Elena let out a yelp as she brought her right leg almost straight up, nearly connecting with her visitor's jaw. Fortunately for Yang, he was able to evade the swift attack, and jump back a bit for Elena to get a better view of him. After finally getting over being a bit unnerved, the Nubian woman recognized him.   
  
"YANG" she yelled out with an exited voice, as she rushed over and almost squeezed the life out of her friend.   
  
"For someone who uses their legs so often, it's amazing how powerful your arms are," Yang managed to get out between strangled gasps.   
  
After finally letting him go and exchanging greetings for about four minutes or so, Elena asked what brought Yang out to France of all places, "I appreciate the visit, but we are a great distance from Hong Kong."   
  
"Yes, well, this trip is as much business as it is pleasure," said Yang, resting into the olive green deskchair in Elena's rather cozy room.   
  
"Oh? How so?"   
  
"Well, you are familiar with the King of Fighter's Tournament?"   
  
"Yes, it's almost as big as the Street Fighter contest we were in a few months ago."   
  
"Actually it's bigger," said a voice from the doorway. Yun came in, took off his hat and rested against a wall.   
  
"I see," replied Elena, "but what does that have to do with any of us? I hear it's only closed invitation."   
  
"Not this year," said Yang with a smirk, "in fact, they're asking specifically all contestants of previous King of Fighters Tourneys *and* Street Fighter Tourneys to participate."   
  
"Well, I would really enjoy that, but...." Elena trailed off and turned a scornful glance to her studybooks. Both Yun and Yang picked up on the hint, and had already anticipated that.   
  
"Well you can study while in the contest, it's not like we'll be fighting all the time," said Yang.   
  
That was all Elena really needed; she had almost pretty much made up her mind she wanted to go, and the thought of new fighters with new styles exited her. With a bright smile, and a hearty nod, she agreed.   
  
"Now, how about we go outside for a little sparring?" she asked with a devious smirk.  
_________________________  
  
"Ask him something, hmm? Well, dear, truth is WE do not even know who they are. We were hired through Kagura Corporation though, but they haven't officially announced themselves as the sponsors."   
  
By this time the lady was stroking Athena's arms suggestively as the three men threw the two women jealous glances, "Why is it SHE always gets them?" One of the more handsome officials growled under his breath.  
  
Getting the information she wanted, Athena couldn't wait to get away from those perverts, but was not about to leave without leaving them with a gesture of her appreciation. Athena just winked her eye as she twirled a bit, just so her skirt flew up to give the judges one last healthy view, and as she walked away, the fire sprinkler just above the officials' desk, drenching everyone and everything under it.   
  
Athena was too agitated to smile, but allowed herself an exhale in satisfaction. She continued to walk past Rose and Gen, and straight out the door.   
  
Rose turned to Gen with a smirk and whispered, "Well, the lady seemed very appreciative of her appearance." Just then the sprinkler above Rose went off, allowing Gen but the briefest of instances to jump out of the way, his face beaming with a smirk of his own.  
  
"I think she heard you." 


	14. pt 14

SNK vs Capcom: Battle on Instinct  
  
"LIVE from Velfarre in Tokyo, do we have a TREAT for you! Along with the utterly live and thrashing vibes and slamming techno beats, VELFARRE is proud to host tonight's King of Fighter's Matchup! THAT'S RIGHT! Along with the pumping adrenaline rush of the rhythm, we will be privy to one of the greatest battles the world has yet to see!"  
  
"Tonight's matchup; team of the most vicious fighters you can come across. Deep from the Brazilian Jungles comes the six foot ten monstrosity of utter bestial fury.... BLANKA!!!!"   
  
"Accompanying him also from Brazil, He claims to be as old as a decade and a half, to never have met an opponent powerful enough to defeat him while using both his hands, ORO!!!!!!"  
  
"Their next teammate, a mountain of man, with the pride of his native blood, and the power to shatter boulders.... THUNDER HAWK!"  
  
And lastly, their Striker for this match, a fighter with the jazz and rhythm of the greatest in the Caribbean... D-JAY Maximum!!!!"  
  
"The opposing team only consists of two fighters, yet both of them are forces not to be underestimated. A man with powers as uncanny as the night, and strength nearly unmatched, head of Maximoff Industries, DEMITRI MAXIMOFF!!!!"  
  
"His partner is well known in the KoF Tourney. One of the MOST ruthless and vicious fighters ever bred by Man..... IORI YAGAMI!!!!!"  
  
"Due to the unorthodox number of their team, the judges have allowed them to be able to go Round Robin, meaning they can switch out in match whenever. Without further Ado, LET THE BATTLE AT JULIANA'S BEGIN!!!!!!!"  
  
::Music for this match, two classic Juliana's in Tokyo/Velfarre beats, "Out of Space" by The Prodigy and "ReFlux" by Starr Gazer::  
  
Blanka first jumped into the ring and let out a ferocious roar, absorbing the vibes from the crowd and the techno beats thumping in the air. Iori casually walked onto stage and with a slight smirk, and swayed into his fighting stance. The beast Man wildly jumped into the air, aiming to slash down upon his opponent. The crimson haired man didn't know of Blanka's fighting style, but could easily see this would be a battle he will waltz through. His opponent had no control or training, that will be his undoing.   
  
Iori swung his harm in to sidestep, letting Blanka's attack scrape nothing but air. The Yagami Karateka slid his back braced foot back even further, and swung his right fist out for a backhand attack, when he was met by an electrifying jolt as hundreds of volts of electricity coursed through his body.   
  
Iori wasn't seriously hurt in any fashion, but the attack shook him up. Blanka turned back to look at his opponent, with a smile stricken across his animalistic face.   
  
"That..... was unexpected," Iori mumbled to himself, "looks like it may not be of my best interests for a close in combat game." With that, Iori's hand lit up with a purple spark that grew into a flame, as he swung it over and onto the ground. Blanka jumped back onto his hands then somersaulted into the air over Iori's attack. Iori had recovered from his beginning attack in enough time to spin into a jumping backhand, once again his hand lit with his Orochi power.  
____________________________________   
  
Leona was working at her office, ready to retire to her bunk for the night. She had been training all day with Heidern, and he had been pushing her farther and farther as of late.   
  
"A soldier can NEVER afford to stall on the battle field," she remember her commander yelling at her, "and your performance back in Portugal was extremely unacceptable."   
  
Leona bit her lip at the recollection as she finished up her last bit of paperwork. Just then, Ralf and Clark burst through the door. Clark was still bandaged from their previous mission with broken ribs.   
  
"Leona ::huff::, quick, to the break room," Ralf barely managed gasp out after running top speed to get her.   
  
"What is it you want? I'm not in the mood to see another one of your silly wrestling programs or Ultimate Fighter bouts," Leona snapped. She didn't intend to, but she had said it in a way as to almost punish Ralf for the talkdown she had gotten from Heidern earlier.   
  
"Heidern's watching it too, he suggested that we come get you," Said Clark in a calm and controlled voice. Obviously he had been running along with Ralf, but his tone of voice didn't show such. Leona quickly shot of from her desk and began to hastefully walk out the door alongside her comrades.  
____________________________________  
  
Blanka let out a roar as he was consumed by purple fire and slammed into the ground. Iori heard the rhythmic shuffle of steps even over the rave music and screaming crowd, ducked to the side and slid past an aggressing D-Jay. Iori had managed to maneuver behind the Jamaican's double dread kick and turned around to shoulder shove him. Iori connected sending D-Jay to the ground, but the Yagami warrior didn't notice that Blanka had gotten enough time to recover, and was cannonballing straight for him.   
  
A large puff of smoke appeared above the space between Iori and the hastily approaching Blanka, and from it came Demitri torpedoing at an angle to intercept the almost human cannonball. Iori jumped back to let his partner take the fight as the Vampire delivered a hearty roundhouse kick to Blanka's ribs, breaking a few. The man beast folded, and howled from the pain. Demitri smiled as he disappeared in just enough time for D-Jay to accidentally kick his own teammate, taking him out of the fight. Just then the Jamaican felt a steel grip around the back of his neck as he was tossed backwards.   
  
"That was very kind of you," said Demitri with a chuckle.  
____________________________________  
  
"Wha, what is Iori doing with him," Leona said, trying to hide her concern. Though she wouldn't admit it, she had some deep rooted feelings for the crimson haired man. She had rationalized it to be an effect of both of them having the Orochi taint in their blood.   
  
"Apparently, they are teammates in the latest King of Fighters Tournament. What I want to know is why they are together." All four of them went silent, none of them able to come up with an explanation.   
  
"Looks like to draw you guys out, he's not the forgiving type you know," said a young voice from behind them. Munching on an apple, stood Baby Bonnie Hood sans her picnic basket, "For a bunch of top notch mercs, you guys are sure lame on clues."   
  
"Well, I would hate to disappoint him, looks like the Ikari Warriors will be in this year's King of Fighters Tournament also," said Heidern. "Ralf, you B.B. Hood, me, and Whip will be registering tomorrow. We'll get to the bottom of this and perhaps find out as to why we were set up into conflict with Demitri in the first place.   
  
Leona's eyes widened at the mention of Whip's name, and B.B. Hood raised an eyebrow in concern, also noting that Leona wasn't mentioned. "Sir, why Whip? She hasn't had the combat experience I have had, and I know Iori, why am I not being included instead?"   
  
"You know Iori seemingly TOO well," Replied Heidern, "plus after our last encounter with Demitri, I think you need more discipline before you meet against him again." Leona stiffened up and let out a somber "yes, sir" as she turned and walked out the room.   
  
She can understand why Heidern lost confidence in her, but something in her was screaming that she HAD to see Iori again. She slowly walked back to her bunker, fighting back tears. "Look at me, crying like a little child. Perhaps I do need to train harder."  
____________________________________  
  
Both Blanka and T-Hawk were out of the fight, with only Oro left and D-Jay barely standing. Oro made a gesture with his unbound hand, as several items from around the arena; chairs, drink glasses, and such, rose into the air and started encircling him.   
  
Iori was cradling his left shoulder from being slammed into the ground by T-Hawk's Storm Hammer slam. In Iori's mind, he noted he was not as concentrated as he usually is, as if something was slightly clouding his judgment. Aside from that, he felt stronger than he's ever been without being in the Orochi blood riot, and faster too.   
  
Demitri was smiling brilliantly, as he had not gained any damage during the whole matchup. Oro hopped at Demitri attacking with his unbound hand as well as the objects floating around him. Demitri was still smiling viciously as he parried and dodged some of Oro's best in close techniques and flying objects. As soon as he received an opening, Demitri spun into a backfist, connecting squarely with the side of Oro's face.   
  
"Now, ATTACK!" Iori heard in his head. Dismissing it as just instinct, Iori's hand lit up one last time with Orochi fire, spun around, and leaped into the air. Iori brought his purple flame engrossed hand over and slammed it onto Oro, just after Demitri wrapped himself in his cape and teleported out of Iori's way.   
  
The ancient magician was for one instant frozen in purple energy, as Iori began the second part of his attack and spun into his backfist uppercut. As Iori was about to connect with Oro, Demitri teleported behind Oro, and mimicked with his own dark energy Iori's attack. Both fighters connected with their single opponent, launching Oro into the air and spinning him around. Both Iori and Demitri landed on their feet as their last standing rival fell into a lump on the floor.  
  
"The winners of this matchup.... IORI and DEMITRI!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Well, this was certainly an invigorating fight, I may have to come to this club again some time," Demitri said with a hearty grin. Iori didn't pay much attention to him, but was looking at Demitri.   
  
"Was it just my instinct that I reacted in? It sounded a bit too much like my 'partner's' voice......." 


	15. pt 15

SNK vs Capcom: She's Got Issues/At War with the World  
  
  
He had purchased some cloths with his creditcard, as soon as he hit the Spanish coast. Before he was attacked on his own training ground in Japan, the cold blooded, and remorseless killer named Eiji Kisaragi had not any time to gather any possessions.   
  
He's been on the run for so long, he did not even know if his pursuers were still tracking him. But, he was an elite assassin of the Kisaragi Clan; he had but only one assignment he failed in. For sure, he would have succeeded in extinguishing the lives of the Kisaragi rival family, the hated Sakazaki family, if not had one of his partners from the King of Fighters 95 tournament turned on him, nearly ending his life prematurely.   
  
With a hate that burned as harshly for Iori Yagami, the ruthless ninja vowed that he shall one day destroy him and his worthless family once and for all. He had for-went later KoF tournaments in order to heal, body and soul. Now his training has been interrupted for the sake of preserving his self.   
  
Eiji narrowed his eyes as he slid the shades onto his face, he must remain focused on the task at hand. Kisaragi recognized one of his attackers, the self styled 'Spanish Ninja' named Vega. Eiji gambled on the notion that Vega would not consider looking for him in his own homeland, and that will buy Eiji some time to investigate what business the Spaniard had with him. Under a frigid and hushed breath, the ninja pledged no mercy to his newfound enemy......  
_________________________  
  
Bob Myers kicked wildly while dangled from the ceiling chandelier, desperately trying to ward away the madwoman that he was facing. Whip jumped back giggling in an almost insane fashion, as she used her whip to snag the Capoeirastylas from the ceiling, and slam him down the ground. Bob lay completely still, as Duck King jumped onto the courtyard-turned-battlefield, and cannonballed at the sadistic woman.   
  
Whip laughed slightly, as she sidestepped the dancer's sloppy attack. As soon as Duck King landed, he felt a warm strand of leather wrap around his neck. With a strong tug, Whip pulled her opponent onto the ground and slowly dragged him to her.   
  
Kicking and thrashing wildly did nothing to avail the dancer's predicament as he approached Whip. Once there he felt a boot heal ground into his forehead, hearing Whip's inane laughter. Once she finally got bored with this humiliation, she relinquished, and just when he thought he was finally free of her torment, he heard the sound of gunshots up close go off and felt several sharp stings run down from his forehead to his mid section.   
  
Even through the extreme pain he was feeling, Duck King gave silent praise that though they were dummy bullets, they didn't go any lower.   
  
"God, that woman is TOTALLY twisted," shrieked B. B. Hood as she watched the carnage with her teammates.   
  
"No kidding," replied Ralf, "she asked me out on a date one night and I ended up running for my life. Till this day I will live in fear of red leather lingerie."   
  
"I remember that night fondly," said Heidern through a chuckle, "It was priceless, watching you run in terror with nothing but a towel wrapped around you, as Whip chased you down the halls in that get up with her whip screaming, 'JUST FOUR MORE HOURS!!!' "   
  
Ralf's face just went red and sour from the memory, as the young bounty hunter busted up laughing from the image, but then both were snapped back to reality, when they heard a loud cry erupt once again from Duck King.   
  
The Dancer had launched into his Fatal Fury attack, spinning upside down like a hyperactive helicopter into the air. The sadistic woman smiled sharply as she parried his attack and started a super of her own. Raising her hand holding the whip into the air away from her to her side, Whip jerked down sharply letting the whip give out a satisfyingly loud 'snap', and Duck King give out an agonizing cry of pain.   
  
But it didn't stop there, immediately another snap sounded as Whip snapped the whip back to the other side, and kept going back and fourth, back and fourth. The Dancer was long done after the first 3 snaps, but Whip wasn't satisfied.   
  
Heidern yelled to Whip to cease, but she began laughing louder as she got faster and faster. Almost instantly, the pops as the whip constantly it broke the sound barrier came back to back like a scatto drum beat, snapsnapsnapsnapsnap.   
  
Finally, after deciding he could not take any more of this brutality, Heidern came behind and grabbed Whip's wrist that was holding the whip, "That's QUITE enough," scolded the commander. With a sullied look on her beautiful face, Whip untensed.   
  
"And, uh, th-the w-w-winner of this.... match, the Ikari Warriors" stuttered the commentator.   
  
"That..... was totally brutal, even for her" remarked Ralf.  
_________________________  
  
Iori and Demitri returned to their hotel suite. This one was of the same taste, but different color scheme from their last one in Germany; a blue and black living set lit by very dim candles. Though it would be very difficult to see in this near darkness, Iori could see everything very well.   
  
"Ahhhh, how enjoyable!" remarked Demitri, as he claimed a whole loveseat to himself, "Very rarely do I enjoy a battle such as that, brings me back to my younger days."   
  
"Demitri, I... have something to ask," said Iori in almost a whisper.   
  
"Hmm? Speak your mind! We are partners after all," said Demitri with a satisfied grin on his face.   
  
"Well, during that last fight, I could have sworn...." Both men turned to the door an instant before they heard a knock.   
  
Demitri's smile faded a bit and said, "I think your question could wait a bit, it appears that the messenger has arrived with our new fight schedule." Demitri signaled one of his female servants to answer the door. She peered though a small shutter at eye level meet the face of a handsome and tall blond man. The unnaturally etheral woman could sense immense power radiating from him that suggested a deadly threat.   
  
"Hello dear, my name is... well, not important to you. I have come with a proposition for your master....."  
_________________________  
  
Two days after he arrived, Eiji had managed to infiltrate the immense Villa of the Grandeza estate. After hours of searching, the ninja had discovered something that chilled even him to the bone. This was something that was well over his head, and decided it would be prudent to seek out help, and warn others of what was coming.   
  
Silently, but stealthily, Eiji ran to the balcony, and jumped to the roof. He would then run to the end and jump to the small cottage roof, and over the fortified fence. As he ran, Kisaragi failed to notice Vega also jump behind him onto the roof along with four women. Vega signaled for Cammy and Vice to go one way, Juni and Mature to go the opposite direction to head the intruder off. Once they started off, the Spaniard narrowed his eyes and ran with no less amount of stealth behind Eiji. 


	16. pt 16

SNK vs Capcom: A Proposition  
  
  
Eiji parried a wild rake aimed for his face, courtesy of Vice as he also thrust kicked an aggressing Juni away. As soon as he did so, the ninja was forced to jump over Cammy's Cannon Drill, straight into an airborne Vega's arms, and forced into a painful suplex. Fortunately it wasn't anywhere near as painful as it could have been since Eiji managed to roll, absorbing some of the shock from the slam.   
  
Agonizing from sustained injuries, the shinobi once again readied his fighting stance while he surveyed his surrounding five opponents. He couldn't read much from Vega, with the Spaniard's face hidden behind the mask, but he could sense how much Vega was enjoying this. From his rather posturing stance with his legs were together and claw drawn to his chest, Vega gave a low chuckle.   
  
Juni and Cammy both remained emotionless also, as they bobbed in their stancework, both with complete looks of professionalism and focus. Vice and Mature, on the other hand had no such expressions. Mature swayed to and fro with a giddy and utterly alluring smile on her face, almost hypnotic. Vice was hunched over with her arms dangling, rocking back and forth in a way that almost made her seemed dazed. Her face had a look Eiji had seen before; a hostile look, one of great hunger. It was the very same one that he seen on Iori's face, as the Crimson haired man almost tore his chest in half with his bare hands, and that right now was seriously throwing the ninja off.   
  
He had to get out of this battle fast, but how? Suddenly, he realized, that despite how coordinated they were, none of these people, with maybe the exeption of Juni and Cammy, were team players. If there was just a way of taking advantage of.... Eiji's thoughts were interrupted by a laugh as Mature dove over him, raking wide at his face with her nails.........  
_________________________________  
  
"I do not know is that provoked you, but I am appalled by your lack of restraint. No doubt your own master Chin Gensai would..."   
  
"Gensai-san doesn't matter right now," interrupted a rather agitated Athena in a slightly hostile tone.   
  
"Nonetheless, your attitude over the last few days has gotten even worse, even your aura seems to be gaining a darker air about it. What has gotten into you?" inquired Rose.   
  
Athena unfolded her arms, and dropped one to her side as the other propped her up off a wall at her elbow, "hmph, aura, something you learned from watching playing cards? Maybe I'm just tired of you baby-sitting me. Tired of being ogled by men everywhere I go. I didn't even want to be here in the first place, and the first fight we had, I wasn't even able to participate in, thanks to Gen taking all them without needing our help."   
  
"I'm sorry if you feel as such. I'll tell you I have no intentions of having you as anything less of an equal partner in this endeavor. Also, I empathize with you about men, but there isn't much you can do about that, same as for the last fight. Would it help if you were to be point next bout?"   
  
Rose, though sounding sincere, had no intentions of letting Athena be first, and hoped she wouldn't call her bluff. "It doesn't matter," replied Athena with a sullen look on her face, "you nor Gen, I can see, really trust me with anything important, not as much as Chizuru."   
  
"Chizuru does what she thinks is necessary, we do not suggest any courses of actions to her. We had, though, given you an important task and you succeeded in completing..."   
  
"Yeah, you mean use me as meat," snapped Athena, which drew the attention of Chizuru, who was about to open the door to the room after returning from her local corporate office on a mission of information gathering. Instead of entering to see what the commotion was all about, she put her ear to the door to hear more.   
  
"You knew my... 'appeal' would get them to tell me just about anything, did you think that I wouldn't care about it?" As Rose was bombarded by the angry girl's words, she gritted her teeth and slowly counted to ten under her breath. Her own dark side was threatening to challenge the impudent girl; she couldn't ressurect Bison through herself if she kept control.  
_________________________________  
  
"Well, now, I'm sure you had seen our performance earlier today, why now would we need an addition to our roster," asked Demitri with a half amused look in his face; partially from his victory earlier in battle and his guest's bold proposition.   
  
Gill retained a straight face of a business man, as he continued, "You were earlier paid a visit by Balrog de Grendaza, known more commonly as Vega, the Spanish Ninja."   
  
The Vampire's look of satisfaction melted away and was replaced by seriousness, "yes, that is true, but how..."   
  
"Please, let me finish," interrupted the tall blonde man, "I am not sure what he had approached you about, but he has also been seen in the company of four women, and in contact with other martial artists and warriors around the world. First appearing with no hostile intents, but then him and his entourage attack those who apparently do not agree or accept his views or demands. I suspect he is demanding something involving this tournament."   
  
"And what does that have to do with me," inquired Demitri.   
  
"I myself was approached by a man with a proposition for me. Though I cannot comment on why he did so, I shall say his ideas conflicted with mine. So, I seek to stop him."   
  
"Again, I ask, what....does that have to do with my being," impatiently asked Demitri once again.   
  
"I have reason to believe that Vega may be in league with the man who I am looking for. And I know that you have reason to want to find Vega, since we found at your Castle in Portuegal the remains of your trusted advisor with a stake in the pile of his ash."   
  
Iori barely paid attention to the two's discussion, but remained focused on Gill. He could see this man was well kept, and certainly in peak condition. He could feel a very massive and potent amount of ki radiating from him; like standing in the eye of a small hurricane. If they did let this man join them, he would be indeed a great ally if they were in need of one.   
  
"Well, I guess our fights later on will be more laborsome, but you know too much about me, and I know very little about you. I don't think I could trust you enough to be one of my partners," said Demitri. "Yet, I cannot trust to now let you out of my sight, since you know so much about me. You are a very dangerous man."   
  
"Well, I can assure you I am a man who wholly believes in keeping my word; you can trust me, since I have no qualms against you."   
  
"Well, I've known men throughout cent....years, and I can see you are one I can indeed put my faith into. Now, there is just one thing to be decided upon; why don't all three of us head to the roof, Iori?"  
_________________________________  
  
"Calm yourself, child. I am not here to argue with you, I merely want you to realize your actions," said Rose, after finally managing to calm herself.   
  
"'Child'? See, you don't even consider me anything more than a child!" returned Athena in a raised voice.   
  
"You know I meant nothing of the sor.."   
  
"Oh, then what did you mean? Nevermind, I don't care anyway." With that, Athena brought herself upright, and spun around on her heel towards the door.   
  
"Asamiya-ch... Athena, where do you think you are going?"   
  
Athena grabbed the handle, alerting Chizuru to back away from the door and dart a bit back down the hall to act like she had just arrived. "I'll be going OUT, is that okay with you? Or is it too late past my bedtime?" Athena opened and slammed the door behind her before Rose could reply.   
  
Athena started down the hallway to the elevator as she saw Chizuru coming up. The young priestess already knew about the commotion, so her look of concern upon her face was genuine. "Athena-chan, what's the matter," Chizuru inquired. Athena only glared daggers at Chizuru for the "chan" reference. Chizuru stepped back a bit from the look she was given.   
  
"Sigh, I'm sorry, I'm just tense is all. Some otaku who had recognized me and grabbed me, and I probably just overreacted a bit to it, but I hit him kinda hard."   
  
Chizuru didn't know if Athena was under-exaggerating, but decided not to ask into it, "I'll tell you what, I have to come to this city often and while I'm here I go clubbing quite a bit. Tonight is a great night to hit all my favorite ones."  
_________________________________  
  
Iori and Gill both stepped out onto the roof of the hotel, followed by Demitri, and were met with the chilled night air. The hotel they were staying at had a dimly lit pool on the roof, and a fantastic view of much of the vast Tokyo skyline.   
  
"What is it you wanted up here," asked Iori a bit annoyed about being called up to the roof.   
  
"Well, if this man wants to join our little band, he'll have to prove himself," replied Demitri.   
  
"I thought you trusted me," quizzed Gill.   
  
Demitri smiled a bit, "Oh, I do, but there is just one other thing I want to see." Gill immediately knew what Demitri had in mind, though he was never used to people doubting his own fighting abilities. He tensed, as his suit froze solid and broke off on one side of him, and burned off on the other side.   
  
"Iori, be a good man and test him, please."  
_________________________________  
  
Gen knocked on the door to Rose's and the other girl's room. "*Grumble*, who is it," asked Rose from inside, obviously fuming from her discussion with Athena. Gen twisted the handle to find that the door was not quite closed all the way, and let himself in.   
  
"What was all the commotion about, I could hear you from across the way," asked Gen as he came into full view of Rose in only her lingerie (and very skimpy and lacy lingerie at that). Gen grew a rather blistering shade of red as he turned away, he immediately thought to himself that he knew better than to let himself into a ladies apartment without allowing them time to prepare.   
  
Modesty was the furthest thing from Roses mind, as she was a bit upset and concerned about Athena, "Remember the concern you voiced about Athena earlier? Well, they are becoming quite justified now." Gen just raised an eyebrow as he listened harder.   
  
"Why are you turned around," Asked Rose, before she noticed she was still in her nightwear. A smirk appeared on her face as she asked the Ancient martial artist, "Why Gen, you arn't.... embarrassed, are you?" Gen just held his stature.   
  
Rose let out a soft laugh as she put her maroon robe on. "There, you can turn around now."   
  
"What do you mean," inquired Gen.   
  
"I mean I'm a bit more proper, you can turn around now," said Rose impatiently.   
  
"No, about my concern."   
  
"Oh, well Athena has been getting a bit more hostile as of late, and from what I know that isn't at all like her. I'm going to contact Master Chin tomorrow morning, to see if this is at all normal behavior for her. But I think it has something to do with her not dreaming."   
  
"Ah yes," replied Gen, "REM sleep is paramount to the functioning of the brain. It serves to allow the brain to process and sort mass amounts of information, and to categorize it. Without REM sleep we would become confused and hostile, and eventually we'll cease to function well because of lack of it." Rose had tuned Gen out after 'paramount'.   
  
"Yeah, well, whatever," snapped Rose as Gen grew a smile realizing that what he said had flown well over her comprehension.   
  
"Anyhow, she's gone out with Chizuru, who just came back in for the briefest for a change of cloths, and to tell me what she had discovered while out could wait until the morning. Hopefully Athena will be a bit more calm by then."  
_________________________________  
  
Eiji was being extremely overwhelmed by his attackers. The ninja stepped back a few feet until he felt his heel dangle over the side of the roof.   
  
All five of his opponents were closing in until finally Vice shoulder charged at Eiji, knocking him off the roof. Then Cammy ran to the edge and jumped off into a dart kick straight at the falling Eiji to ensure his demise. Unfortunately for her, she was only met with a shinobi's uniform, without Eiji inside.   
  
In a hastened panic, Cammy tucked and forced some momentum forward; toward the servant's quarters roof, and managed to land with minimal damage to herself. As soon as she regained her footing on a freshly sprained ankle, she ignored the pain and turned to look up to see where her prey had gone, her eyes only met with the other four as they looked down in bewilderment as to what happened to their target. 


	17. pt 17

SNK vs Capcom: Drink your troubles away  
  
Vega narrowed his eyes, and hissed a curse on Eiji. They had searched all over the grounds, and even ventured into the countryside and neighboring towns in order to find him, to no avail. It was only luck that Vega had returned to oversee a few things that he happened upon Eiji in his own home. Unfortunatly, luck did not stay with him since this was the third time the Shinobi managed to elude the Spanish Ninja.   
  
First to return were Vice and Mature, with no news of his wherabouts. Even tracking blood stains they found led to dead ends. Next were Cammy and Juni, with equally dissatisfying information to report.   
  
Vega wasn't so much worried that Eiji had escaped him, but to the fact that he was obviously in his residence searching for information as to why he was attacked by the Spaniard in the first place. The reuccuring thought in Vega's head was of the many things Anansi was going to do to him if he found out, so he decided that it was just going to have to be personal between him and Eiji.   
  
"It shall be his survival or mine."  
___________________________  
  
Iori glided around a deadly axe kick delivered by Gill that landed in the pool and instantly froze it solid. The crimson haired warrior aimed to take advantage of this since it appeared that his opponent was stuck, and rushed after him with his ki powered hand trailed back for the strike.   
  
Suddenly Gill leaped into the air as a trail of pulverized ice followed his foot. Jumping backwards yet flipping fowards, the flame and ice encrested man intended for a brutal counter with Iori's head as the target. Iori was fast to react, as he spun into his Oni Yaki uppercut.   
  
Maroon and crimson flame collided, and canceled each other out, as both Iori and and Gill landed and went into their fighting stances. Gill immidiatly lauched a cyro-kinesis sphere at Iori, who retaliated with Yami Barai. As the two projectiles met, a brilliant flash erupted.   
  
Not wasting any time, Gill charged after Iori with his arm stretched out for his Pyro Sabre Lariat, and Iori went to meet the attack with his nail gail, spinning around and leaping foward with his trailing hand lit with Orochi energy.   
  
Gill stopped short of Iori's attack, and parried it upon impact, allowing Gill into the Yagami fighter's defence as he grabbed Iori into a chokehold. The crimson haired fighter managed to snake one hand behind him and dig his nails into Gill's torso and yelled "JAMA DA" as he raked up, forcing Gill to release him.   
  
Iori got a good look at the wound he had caused to his opponent's chest and watched it heal expediently. Iori let out a shallow breath, as he once again prepared for the apparently long fight ahead of him.  
___________________________  
  
Both Chizuru and Athena had been out for four hours in almost nonstop clubbing. Athena never really had much experience with nightclubs, only going on a few occations with Kyo and Sie. Even though her inexperience, she was enjoying herself, despite still a bit flustered about earlier today.   
  
After dancing a bit by herself on the dancefloor (and warding off a few suiters with ice cold glares), the young woman returned to the bar where Chizuru had parked herself. Once she got there, she noted several empty shot glasses in front of the Priestess, and caught faintly over the thundering music a bit of her ramblings.   
  
"And Amaterasu shall rise once again, and all is lovely with the damn world. I get to be the protector of the seal, lucky me. I shouldn't even have the job in the first place," mumbled Chizuru with her chest resting against the counter almost slouching off her seat.   
  
Now it was Athena's turn to be concerned as she gently grabbed Chizuru's shoulder. "Any other drinks I haven't tried yet," Chizuru asked in response, as she raised her flustered face, and met with Athena's.   
  
"Oh, hello." "Chizuru-san, is something.... wrong?"   
  
"Nothing a few more white russians should solve for the night," Chizuru replied through a drunken giggle, "you have to try this....sex on the..."   
  
"That's okay," interrupted Athena. "It's probably best we get going now."   
  
"Just ::heh:: as well, I bet your still a virgin anyway," Chizuru said with a slight slurr as Athena helped her up. Athena knew that Chizuru didn't have her mental facalties in order, but that didn't stop her from almost irritably dropping the drunken woman anyhow.   
  
As they headed up the stairs to the exit, Athena asked, "I didn't know Shinto priests were allowed to drink." Athena lacked a great deal of knowlege about the Shinto religion, and assumed that it was her question that caused Chizuru to collapse out of Athena's brace and onto her knees in tears......  
___________________________  
  
Both warriors were locked hand and hand in a battle of sheer strength and will. "IMPOSSIBLE," though Gill to himself, "I know this warrior, and though he is formiddable to the other rabble, he matches my power, how is this so?"   
  
Similar thoughts raced through Iori's mind. He could tell this man before him should be that much more powerful than him, yet he has been able to match him. Something is amiss.   
  
"Enough, congradulations," interrupted Demitri. Both fighters released their grip on one another and relaxed, "I assuradly had doupts of your abilities, but it is highly apparent that your skills and power would be a great asset to us in the upcoming battles. Shall we retire for the evening so we are fresh to go through the proper paperwork to make this official?"   
  
Once again, Iori was tuned to his own thoughts instead of what his partner had to say, "Such an increase of power, I can feel my senses being heightened and always becoming more acute, I move much faster. What could be the cause of all this?" 


	18. pt 18

SNK vs Capcom: Drink your troubles away  
  
Vega narrowed his eyes, and hissed a curse on Eiji. They had searched all over the grounds, and even ventured into the countryside and neighboring towns in order to find him, but to no avail. It was only luck that Vega had returned home to oversee a few things that he happened upon Eiji there. Unfortunatly, luck did not stay with him, since this was the third time the Japanese Ninja managed to elude the Spanish Ninja.   
  
First to return were Vice and Mature, with no news of his whereabouts. Even tracking the blood stains they found led to dead ends. Next, were Cammy and Juni with equally dissatisfying information to report. Vega wasn't so much worried that Eiji had escaped him, but to the fact that he was obviously in his residence searching for information as to why he was attacked by the Spaniard in the first place. The reuccuring thoughts in Vega's head was of the many things Anansi was going to do to him if he found out, so he decided that it was just going to have to be personal between him and Eiji, "It shall be his survival or mine."  
_____________________________  
  
Iori glided around a deadly axe kick delivered by Gill, that landed in the pool and instantly froze it solid. The crimson haired warrior aimed to take advantage of this, since it appeared that his opponent was stuck, and rushed after him with a his power hand trailed back for the strike. Suddenly, Gill leaped into the air as a trail of pulverized ice followed his foot. Jumping backwards yet flipping fowards, the flame and ice encrested man intended for a brutal counter with Iori's head as the target. Iori was fast to react as he spun into his Oni Yaki uppercut. Maroon and crimson flame collided in the air, and canceled each other out, as both Iori and and Gill landed and went into their fighting stances.   
  
Gill immidiatly lauched a cyro-kinesis sphere at Iori, who retaliated with Yami Barai. As the two projectiles met a brilliant flash erupted. Not wasting any time, Gill charged after Iori with his arm stretched out for his Pyro Sabre Lariat, and Iori went to meet the attack with his nail gail, spinning around and leaping foward with his trailing hand lit with Orochi energy. Gill stopped short of Iori's attack and parried it away upon impact, allowing Gill into the Yagami fighter's defence, as he grabbed Iori into a chokehold. The crimson haired fighter managed to snake one hand behind him and dig his nails into Gill's torso with a cry of "JAMA DA", as he raked up, forcing Gill to release him. Iori got a good look at the wound he had caused to his opponent's chest and watched it heal expediently. The Yagami karateka let out a shallow breath, as he once again prepared for the apparently long fight ahead of him.  
_____________________________  
  
Both Chizuru and Athena had been out for four hours in almost nonstop clubbing. Athena never really had much experience with nightclubs, only going on a few occations with Kyo and Sie. Even though her inexperience, she was enjoying herself, despite still a bit flustered about earlier that day.   
  
After dancing a bit by herself on the dancefloor (and warding off a few suiters with ice cold glares), the young woman returned to the bar where Chizuru had parked herself. Once she got there, she noted several empty shot glasses in front of the Priestess, and caught faintly over the thundering music a bit of her ramblings.   
  
"And Amaterasu shall rise once again and all is lovely with the damn world. I get to be the protector of the seal, lucky me. I shouldn't even have the job in the first place," mumbled Chizuru with her chest resting against the counter almost slouching off her seat.   
  
Now it was Athena's turn to be concerned as she gently grabbed Chizuru's shoulder. "Any other drinks I haven't tried yet," Chizuru asked in responce as she raised her flustered face and met with Athena's. "Oh, hello."   
  
"Chizuru-san, is something.... wrong?"   
  
"Nothing a few more white russians should solve for the night," Chizuru replied through a drunken giggle. "you have to try this....sex on the..."   
  
"That's okay," interrupted Athena. "It's probably best we get going now."   
  
"Just... heh, as well, I bet your still a virgin anyway," Chizuru said with a slight slurr as Athena helped her up. Athena knew that Chizuru didn't have her mental facalties in order, but that didn't stop her from almost dropping the drunken woman, anyhow.   
  
As they headed up the stairs to the exit, Athena asked, "I didn't know Shinto priests were allowed to drink." Athena lacked a great deal of knowlege about the Shinto religion, and assumed that it was her question that caused Chizuru to collapse out of Athena's brace and onto her knees in tears...  
_____________________________  
  
Both warriors were locked hand and hand in a battle of sheer strength and will.   
  
"IMPOSSIBLE," thought Gill to himself, "I know this warrior, and though he is formiddable to the other rabble, he matches my power! How is this so?" Similar thoughts raced through Iori's mind also. He could tell this man before him should be that much more powerful than him, yet he has been able to pace him. Something is amiss.   
  
"Enough, congradulations," interrupted Demitri. Both fighters released their grip on one another and relaxed. "I assuradly had doupts of your abilities, but it is highly apparent that your skills and power would be a great asset to us in the upcoming battles. Shall we retire for the evening so we are fresh to go through the proper paperwork to make this official?"   
  
Once again Iori was tuned to his own thoughts instead of what his partner had to say. "Such an increase of power, I can feel my senses being heightened and always becoming more acute, I move much faster. What could be the cause of all this?" 


End file.
